New beginnings, New love
by O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O
Summary: Suki has to attend a new school for her own 'safety' and she becomes friends of none other than the Bladebreakers, although some have more feelings for her than she does for them, at first... KaiOCTalaOzuma MaxMariam
1. Chapter 1: News

**New Beginnings, New Love**  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
Suki stood alone, as usual, by the gleaming rivers edge. Her long jet black hair flickered in the evening breeze. Her soulful midnight blue eyes stared at the dancing ripples, thinking about the argument she had previously with her mother.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Why do you care what I do anyway?! All you care about is yourself and the brandy bottle! You didn't even know that Hazel got A's on her report card this term!" Suki bellowed across the kitchen to her mother. Her legs felt weak and she collapsed into the nearest chair. Never had she had an argument this bad with her mother before. Suki looked at the floor waiting for her to reply, but her mom just stood there, dumbstruck.  
  
"I'm so sorry dear..." Her mother stepped forwards and place her hand on Suki's shoulder. "I think it's best that you and Hazel go to a boarding school for a while, just so I can get myself sorted out." Suki felt warm tears land on her shoulder but she was too angry to care.  
  
'A boarding school?!' She thought to herself. 'I'm never going to a preppy school full with morons!' before her mother could say another word, Suki stormed out the house.  
  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
Suki carried on to stare and was too preoccupied in her own thoughts to realise a tall, handsome boy with a brown sheet of hair and matching eyes trying to snap her out of her trance.  
  
"Suki! Suki!!" The brown eyed boy shouted at her, snapping her back to her senses.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Marco." Suki replied. Marco gave a look of concern before talking again.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing" Suki sighed. She couldn't muster up the courage to tell him she was going to a boarding school and decided to change the subject. "So! What brings you here?" She asked politely.  
  
"Well actually, I was looking for you. Me, Jace and Lily were wondering whether you wanted to come to the fair with us? It's only in town for a couple of days." He finished promptly. Suki continued to stare at the lake.  
  
"So, what do you say?" Marco said distractedly. He was slicking his hair back eyeing a couple of girls walking by who were giggling furiously.  
  
"What? Oh, ok then." Suki said and set off home to get changed.  
  
"Good. We'll meet you – " But he stopped as he realised he was talking to no one and spotted Suki walking off. "Meet us at the fair at 7!" Marco called our to her. Suki waved a hand as a gesture of understanding.  
  
When Suki had returned home it was already 6:30 and she needed to get ready quickly. She sprinted up to her room and changed as fast as she could. She decided on wearing tight fitted jeans, a black tank top and a pair of knee high boots. Her hair was in an elegant bun in the back of her head held by a pair of black chop sticks. When she was satisfied with her appearance she headed off to the park where the fair was held.  
  
Suki bumped into a lot of people on the way. Her other friends, her sisters friends and worst of all; her enemies. As she walked past the 'Jackman Crew' as they named themselves, although Suki and her friends liked to call them the 'Jackass crew', she found herself trying to resist the snide comments.  
  
"Hey Suki, why the long face? Has your mom been divorced yet again? Has another 'Dad' left you all alone... again?" A blonde girl said in a mock concerned voice. Suki had never met her dad properly and she has had so many she's not even sure who he is anymore.  
  
"Well, at least my mom can get a man Sarah." Suki replied coolly. She was not going to let them push her over the edge.  
  
"Take that back" Sarah said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Bite me" Suki said lastly before continuing to the fair, leaving Sarah and the others fuming.  
  
When she finally arrived at the fair she was winded as Lily had her in a bone-crushing hug. "I haven't seen you in ages Suki!" lily squealed excitedly.  
  
"Need... oxygen" Suki panted before Lily let go apologetically.  
  
Meanwhile... The Bladebreakers were taking a well deserved day out.  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy! The fair! I love the fair!" Said a boy with navy hair with a red cap on jumping around his fellow team mates. These were; Max, Ray, Kai and Kenny, otherwise known as 'The Chief', not to mention his laptop/bit beast: Dizzi.  
  
"Okay, okay Tyson!" Said Max. His hair was bright blonde and he's never seen with out a smile on his freckled face.  
  
"Yeah Tyse, Calm down. We'll be there in a minute." Said Ray. He has black hair and he always has his Ying&Yang head band on. The other two, Kai and Kenny are a little different from those three. Kenny is extremely intelligent and is never found without his laptop and Kai is the moody solemn one of the group who never shares his feelings with anyone and keeps himself to himself.  
  
"It's great to have a day out from school for a change" Kenny said whilst typing in his laptop.  
  
"Sure is chief!" Replied Dizzi.  
  
Most people would find it highly unusual that a laptop could talk, but Dizzi is not normal laptop. Dizzi was originally a bit beast inside a beyblade, but during a freak thunderstorm, Dizzi has a massive power surge and somehow transported herself into his laptop. But this is extremely useful as Dizzi is able to help them and give the Bladebreakers inside info on their oppositions blades and bit beasts.  
  
The Bladebreakers entered the park gates and proceeded onto the fair. All their mouths dropped. Even Kai couldn't hide away his expression. It was the biggest, loudest, fullest fair they had ever seen. It was more like a theme park than a fair. At the front were candy floss and popcorn stands, not to mention countless stalls which you could win prizes. Over towards the back laid the rides. A huge Ferris wheel, an American whip, bumper cards and towards the left side, many ear splitting screeches came and they could see the top of a terrifying looking roller coaster.  
  
"Wow!" Gasped Ray, and they carried on into the fair.  
  
"Let's go on the roller coaster!"  
  
"No the bumper cars!"  
  
"But I want candy floss..."  
  
"Why don't we split up and go to wherever we want to go first?" Said a disgruntled looking Kai.  
  
"But I don't like going on the rides alone!" Whimpered Max. Kai rolled his eyes and waited for a solution.  
  
"Let's go on the rides first, and then eat something." Kenny added as he received a mournful look from Tyson. They all agreed and headed off towards the rides. At the other side of the park Suki, Lily, Jace and Marco were all equally excited.  
  
"Come on, let's go on the bumper cars first!" Said Jace dragging the others along. Finally they reached the queue and had no choice but to wait.  
  
The Bladebreakers arrived in the queue seconds after.  
  
"Ohh man! This is gonna take forever!" Moaned Tyson. The other nodded in agreement except for Kai who kept his blank expression, as usual.  
  
'What an impatient prick' Thought Suki. 'It's only going to take five minutes!' Her other friends looked as though they were thinking along the same lines as herself. They continued to wait for a couple of minutes until it was their turn.   
Suki paid hurridly and jumped into a midnight blue car, matching her eyes. The others did the same. Lily picked a bright pink car which clashed horribly with her bright orange hair. The Bladebreakers did the same. Tyson took exceptionally long choosing a car. It was a choice between a black one and a green one.  
  
"Which colour guys? Green goes well with my clothes but black goes well with my hair." Kai rolled his eyes and Max snorted so Tyson, looking highly embarrassed and blushing furiously, jumped into the black car.   
And they were off.   
Cars crashing brutally into one another making the occupants lurch forward from the impact. Suki drove around grinning, smashing into everyone one she could, until...  
  
CRASH!!! Suki's car crashed into the side and rebounded off slightly and suddenly toppled over.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Suki yelled, but she was highly amused and burst out laughing. She was about to get up and yell at the person responsible but a dark figure loomed over her.  
  
"You okay?" It was Kai who was responsible. He looked down at the sprawled out girl and recieved a slight shock. She was beautiful. Her jet black hair laid elegantly beside her (as it had fallen ot of the bun) and her eyes were a stunning midnight blue. Before he could finish day dreaming, the girl spoke.   
  
"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me up?"  
  
Kai grunted in response and held out his hand, Suki grabbed hold of it and hoisted herself up. Her hand was soothingly warm and he didn't want to let go, but he didn't want to embarrass himself so he let go quickly.  
  
"Thanks, I guess" She said grinning. She brushed herself down and turned to walk off to her friends.   
"Who was that jerk who knocked you over?! Cos i'll smash his face in!" Growled Jace. He was very over protective of her as they have been friends since they were kids and he was like a brother to her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jace" Suki said rolling her eyes before glancing back at Kai and giving him a small smile.   
Kai turned back to the Bladebreakers who were laughing at him. Tyson was bent over in stitches although Kai couldn't see what was so funny.  
  
"What?" He growled glaring at them all.  
  
"Your... Face!" Max said between breaths, his face was red from laughter and his eyes were screwed up as he tried to supress any more giggles.  
  
"What about it?!" Grunted Kai, but he thought he might have an idea why though.  
  
"You looked completely dumbstruck and your mouth was hanging open!" Ray said breathlessly. Tyson was still unable to talk as he still found it hilariously funny though the others had cooled down a bit now. Kai scowled and tried to forget about the girl, but was finding it very difficult not to.... 


	2. Chapter 2: New School

**New beginnings, New love**  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
When the Bladebreakers returned to their school dorm, they were all tired out and on the brink from throwing up.   
"Never again will I have 3 hotdogs and then go on a roller coaster" Groaned Tyson whilst massaging his stomach. Max rolled over on his bed and faced the wall, his face was tinged green. There were many posters flooding the walls of their dorm; Linkin Park, Andrew W.K, Muse and many more whilst clothes, school books and video games littered the floor. After a couple minutes resting, Tyson and Ray were consumed in a racing game, Max was still lying on his bed and Kai had decided to go for a walk.  
  
When Suki had finally got home after bidding her friends goodnight, she made her way to her room but a voice called her preventing her to rest. Suki recognised the voice as her mothers and sighed. She went down to the kitchen where her mom was. She leaned against the door framed with her arms crossed and eyes closed.   
"Yeah?" Suki said coldly, still not opening her eyes.   
"I have just got off the phone from principle Smith and he is more than welcome to take you and your sister into his school." Suki merely gaped at her. She was actually serious about sending them away?   
"It's close by, so it won't be too much of a change. You'll just be going to a different school." Her mother finished. Perhaps she thought getting it all out at one time would be better than to let it drag on.   
"Yes, not much different at all! Only a completely different school, no friends and a whole new home!" Sarcasm was now flooding the room as she spoke.   
"Now dear, it's not that bad. You'll still have your friends, and you can always make new ones." Her mom this sound as if it settled it all.  
  
Suki simply growled and ran upstairs to her room and slumped onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and sobbed for what seemed like hours until she felt another person sit down on her bed. She was about to shout at them, expecting it to be her mom, but it was Hazel was sitting next to her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She must have taken the news as well as she had.   
"Looks like you've found out" Hazel said stiffly. Suki merely sniffed in reply and her younger sister patted her arm sympathetically.   
"Well at least we'll be together"  
  
The sun crept in through the window early on the Sunday morning. Suki groaned and opened her eyes. She was wondering what woke her up and found her alarm clock beeping madly. She growled and chucked it against the wall. It fell silent immediately. Suki got up and sat on the side of her bed noticing Hazel had fallen asleep on her bed too. She was curled in a ball almost cat like and her even breathing was a sign that she was still asleep.  
  
Suki walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. (A pair of black cut offs and a slightly fitted T-shirt with an eagle with had its wings spread on the front) and got changed. She covered up Hazel and walked downstairs into the living room. She was expecting to sit down and watch TV, but her mother was sprawled out across the sofa with a bottle of half finished Brandy in one hand and an empty bottle of Sherry in the other. She was snoring loudly and Suki made no attempt to be quiet.  
  
Suki grabbed her coat and walked out the front door slamming it hard behind her. She hard a muffled yell and a crash. She assumed it was her mother yelling in shock and falling off the sofa.  
  
Tyson was sleeping with his duvet covering him from head to foot. The only sign of life from him was his exceptionally loud snoring. Surprisingly, the others, except for Kai, were still asleep. They were all exhausted from the previous day.  
  
Kai had gone for an extremely early walk down by the river. He sat down cross legged and threw pebbles into the river. Suki was leaning against the vast willow tree, wondering who was throwing the stones. She peered round the side of the tree and saw the same who crashed into her yesterday in the bumper cars. She turned back and continued to lean against the tree, She couldn't help herself, she turned and looked at the boy for a while. To her amazement, the boy looked directly into her eyes. His eyes were crimson and cold. She coolly sat back and leant against the tree again. Her heat was beating slightly faster than usual.  
  
Kai continued to stare at the spot where Suki's head had once been. His heart was beating abnormally fast as well. 'This isn't like me,' he thought, 'Why can't I stop thinking about her? She's just some girl, I don't even know her name!' Yet he was still staring at the now empty space. A sudden surge of confidence flowed through him and he got to his feet and over to the tree. He looked around to find it empty. She wasn't anywhere in sight. He sighed and sat back down to the river.  
  
Suki walked very quickly home and ran to her bedroom. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the boy. How his hair was two-toned and spiked up at the front, the way his cold eyes wandered into her. 'Since when did I start thinking about boys?!' she thought furiously to herself. Suki laid on her bed only to dart up again staring at her mother in the doorway. She looked very tired and dark purple bags protruded from under her eyes.   
"Suki, you need to pack your thinks. You'll be leaving tonight to go to your new school." Her mother said softly. Suki sighed in agreement. She was too preoccupied to care what her mother said right now. She heaved out an enormous suit case and began to pack.  
  
When Suki and her sister had finished packing they helped each other down the stairs with their suitcases. A taxi was waiting outside for them. Their mother came out from the kitchen looking more tired than ever.   
"I'm sorry I can't come with you to your new school because I have a job interview very soon and I really need the money."   
"Oh" Hazel said looking extremely downhearted.   
"Okay then. Bye mom. I love you."   
"I love you too dear." A tear crept out of the corner of her creased up eyes and she turned to Suki.   
"Bye Suki, I love you."   
"I love you too. Bye... Judy" Suki added before turning to leave. Her mothers eyes opened even wider and tears streamed down her flustered cheeks.  
The two girls turned and got into the taxi. It started to rain, typical. This was possibly the worst day Suki had ever had.  
  
They arrived outside their new school: 'Yohari Boarding School.' It had stopped raining although the clouds looked threatening. They got out the taxi and made their way up to the school. Suki was too sad to notice her surroundings. Endless fields encircled the olds, gothic looking school. A forest crept round the back and sides of the school making it look very mysterious. Hazel was entranced by it and couldn't help but smile.  
  
The front doors grew ever nearer but it seemed to take an eternity to get there. The oak doors creaked open and they were left standing there, gaping down the endless hall. Royal blue carpeting covered the floors of the halls and countless paintings hung limply from the walls. A very tall man wearing a navy blue suit, almost blending in with the carpet, walked over to them and held out his hand, one by one they shook it.   
"Good morning! I am Principle Smith and welcome to our school. Mrs Slankhard will be showing you to your rooms. I am afraid, because of your age differences, you will be sharing different dormitories. This will give you a chance to meet some people in your classes. Good day!" He smiled warmly before walking off.  
  
"If you'd like to follow me" said a curt voice from the side of them, "Miss Suki Winn, I will be showing you to your dormitory first." Suki and Hazel followed silently until they reached a door with number '44' in bronze on it. Mrs Slankhard opened the door and showed her inside.  
"The other students are out at the moment and will be back shortly. Goodbye and good luck." She added sweetly before handing her a key and closing the door. Suki looked around the spacious room. The walls were covered in posters of bands, calendars, photos and stickers. She saw a bed at the bottom left hand corner of the room with no posters around it or clothes littered on it.   
She walked over and placed her suitcase on her bed. Before she could do anything else, the door burst open and several girls came fumbling in. First there was a tall girl with bright pink hair and golden eyes, then a slightly smaller girl with shoulder length brown hair and a cheerful smile. Last, probably the tallest of the lot, a slim girl with electric blue hair pulled back into a high pony tail.  
  
For a moment they just stared at each other until the pink haired girl hurried forward to introduce herself.   
"Hello! I'm Mariah! You must be Suki? Mrs Slankhard told us you'd be arriving soon."   
"Hi yeah –" But before she could finish answering the girl with shoulder length brown hair stepped in.   
"Hello! It's nice to meet you. I'm Hilary and this is Mariam" She waved her arm behind her towards the tall blue haired girl who smiled.   
"Hi. It's nice to meet you all." Said Suki. She was quite nervous and was sure the others could sense her fear, so she turned back to unpacking her things.   
"Here, let us help you" said Mariam stepping forward and helping her place her clothes into her dresser.   
"Thanks" Suki smiled. She was glad she had already made some friends – and they seemed really nice.  
  
Once Suki was sorted, the girls offered her a tour of the school seeing as though it was so big and she seemed so keen.   
"Not that many people go to this school" Said Mariah matter-of-factly.   
"Yeah, there's only about 500 – considering the size of the school" Hilary added looking at the wide eyed looking Suki. '500?' She thought. Her previous school only had 250! They didn't show her the outside as it had started raining... again. 


	3. Chapter 3: Face to face

**New Beginnings, New Love**

**Chapter 3**  
  
The girls took Suki down to dinner where she met Hazel. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself, she was smiling widely as flocks of people asked countless questions. She was always more sociable than Suki was. She checked that she was ok before she left her and sat down with the others.   
"There are some people you don't want to get mixed up with, Suki" Hilary explained, pointing at various groups of people.   
"I can't trust that many people than can I?" Suki said jokingly. The only people left were the three girls surrounding her.   
"Oh don't be such a kill joy Hilary!" Mariam exclaimed, "The only people you really want to look out for are those." She pointed over to a table of giggling girls who all had peroxide blonde hair.   
"Pfft... the 20's are over!" Mariah added looking with disgust at the girls hair.  
  
A couple of minutes later, a group of teenage boys came into the cafeteria led by the boy who had waited behind her at the fair, and the boys he was with shortly followed. And to her surprise...   
"Kai!" called a blonde girl from the table at the back. Kai didn't take any notice of her what so ever and carried on walking. The girl looked extremely upset and sat back down.  
  
Suki dropped her fork from laughing at the depressed blonde and dived under the table to get it. The boys all stopped at the table and sat down.   
"Hey guys!" Said Tyson "Oooooh, food!!" Tyson lunged down and started eating Hilary's chips. Hilary didn't mind and stared fondly at Tyson. Suki found her fork and sat up. Her hair swayed gently as she pulled her head up and she opened her eyes to reveal a pair of midnight blue ones staring out. Kai gasped inaudibly and continued to stare at Suki. As did the other boys. Max's jaw had dropped slightly at the sight of her. 'She's gorgeous!' they all thought.   
  
Mariah shook her head, though highly amused, and snorted. She went closer over to Ray, who was staring very obviously at Suki.   
"Exactly the same thing happened when she walked into the refectory earlier! So stop creeping her out!" She added punching him in the arm.   
"Ow!" said Ray still not taking his eyes of Suki. Mariah scowled. It was very obvious that she had a crush on Ray but didn't like to show it.   
"Guys this is Suki," Mariam said nudging Max. One by one they introduced themselves just as the girls had done. Kai continued to stare at her, his expression was hard to tell.   
"So we meet again" said Suki to Kai, breaking the silence.   
"Looks like it" Kai grunted.   
"Wait, you two know each other?" Said Hilary and Mariam looking very confused. Mariah too, looked non-plussed. The Bladebreakers just smirked as they knew how they had met.   
"Well, not really" Suki began, "We were on the bumper cars at the fair and Kai crashed into me and made my car fall over." Suki smirked. Kai was grateful that she hadn't mentioned about the river.   
"Oh..." Hilary replied.   
"Nice first meeting then?" Mariam said grinning. Suki smirked, as did Kai.  
  
After getting something to eat, they all returned to the girls dormitory and rested. Suki, as she was quite small and weightless, sat on Mariah's lap whilst she platted her long, silky hair. Tyson was playing some video games with Max and ray again and the others were sat talking (apart from Kai, naturally) whilst 'The Rasmus, Guilty' was playing in the background. They stayed awake until one o'clock in the morning until they eventually fell asleep where they were.  
  
Suki was walking down a long dark corridor with many doors on either side. She looked straight ahead and saw a bloom red tiger covered in flames with wings protruding from its back standing before her. She gasped as she recognized the beast. The flaming Tiger pounced on her, going right through her. Before she could find out what happened next, she was being violently shaken and many distressed voices were shouting.   
  
"Suki! SUKI!"   
"Is she okay!?"   
"What's happening?"   
Suki opened her eyes and everyone was standing around her. Her face was covered in a cold sweat and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Mariah had hold of her shoulders, shaking her trying to wake her up.   
"Oh Suki! Are you okay?" She asked desperately.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why is everyone crowded round me?" She added looking at their horror struck faces.   
"Well... umm... you were thrashing round on your bed screaming, a lot." Max said looking quite scared.   
"Oh, I'm sorry" Suki said in a small voice.   
"What were you dreaming about anyway?" Mariam queried whilst sorting out Suki's bed sheets.  
"Err, it was nothing" Suki lied. Kai was looking at her strangely, she had a feeling he knew she wasn't telling the truth.   
"Well, night." Suki said before rolling over in bed to face the wall. She could feel eyes watching her but she was thinking about her dream. Why was Flareon in her dream? She came up with no answer and tried to get back to sleep. The boys returned to their dorms and fell asleep. Only Kai remained awake.  
  
The next day, the Bladebreakers woke up very early, even though it was a non-pupil day, to get in a bit of practising despite Tyson's bad mood.   
"GO AWAY! I'm trying to sleep!" Tyson growled at Kenny who was trying to wake him up before he rolled over.   
"But Tyson, you've got to get up!" Kenny pleaded, then an idea bloomed in his head. "If you don't get up, then you'll miss breakfast."   
"Well, why didn't you say so?!" Tyson jumped out of bed and got changed at the speed of light. He sped back in and tried to hurry the others into getting ready, which was very surprising.  
"Come on, come one! We'll miss breakfast!" Tyson said angrily, although he loved eating, yet he didn't want to go down alone to the refectory.   
"Tyson, have you looked at the clock yet?" Ray said, trying to hold back a laugh.   
"Errrr...." He looked over to the alarm clock at the glowing digits and screamed in outrage.  
"YOU WOKE ME UP AT 5 IN THE MORNING?! WHY? WHAT FOR?!"   
"Calm down Tyson! We need to get down to the bey dishes before everyone else takes them all!" Max said in a muffled voice as he was pulling a T- shirt over his head. Tyson just growled in response. He was still angry at how early they'd awoken him.  
  
Kai, who was sitting on the window ledge staring over the endless fields rolled his eyes at Tyson's lack of organisation. Once they were ready, they knocked on the girls door who were a couple of dorms down the hall from them.   
"Pfft. They'll never be ready, they take ages putting on make-up and doing their hair!" Tyson stated. Hilary who had opened the door at that very moment, scowled at Tyson and started yelling at him. Ray poked his head round the door and asked whether they were coming. They filed out one by one edging round Tyson and Hilary who were now yelling so loud, people had stuck their heads out of their dorms to see what all the commotion was.  
"Hey guys, come on let's go before all the dishes are taken." Ray beckoned the others to follow him. Tyson was about to reply but Kai glared at him and he fell silent and followed suit.  
  
When they arrived at they bey dishes, they were indeed empty. Mariah and Ray ran to a dish and started battling, as did Mariam and Max.   
"Hey Suki. Do you blade?" Tyson asked.   
"Yeah." She said, sounding almost bored. Kai who had been eavesdropping on their conversation walked over.   
"So Tiny, you wanna battle?" This was more of a statement than a question.   
"Why not?" Suki replied, again sounding a little bored. They walked over to a dish and held their launchers ready. Tyson started them off.   
"Well today we have the beautiful, wondrous Suki and the grumpy, sour, bitter –" Tyson said in commentary voice before being cut off by Kai who looked very annoyed.   
"Shut up and do the damn count down," Suki smirked at the last remark by Tyson and prepared herself for the battle.

"Okay, 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" Tyson bellowed as they each released their blades.   
"Dranzer attack!" Kai's bit beast erupted from it's blade and soared into the air.   
"Go Flareon!" Suki called to her bit beast. Everyone's heads turned to see her bit beast. A blood red tiger with wings sprouting from its back covered in flames exploded from her blade. Everyone gasped, even Kai. Suki smirked triumphantly. Flareon dived straight into Dranzer, knocking it backwards.   
"Chief, because they're both fire bit beasts, won't they just cancel each other out?" Hilary asked Kenny.   
"Hmm... it depends how strong the bladers are and I have to say, Suki had a lot of power even though she doesn't look like she has and Kai shouldn't underestimate her." Kenny stared at the battle with great interest and didn't take his eyes off it whilst talking to Hilary. He wasn't even noting the battle to Dizzi.   
"Flareon, Fire Tornado!!"   
"Dranzer Fire Arrows!"   
They both shouted at the same time. A huge fire tornado erupted in the middle of the dish with arrows flying out of it. Everyone ducked to avoid getting hit. The two beasts were hidden from the flames so no one could tell what was happening anymore.  
  
Suddenly the two bladers were thrown with such force from the dish, they landed several feet away. Kai was thrown backwards on the grown, sprawled out on his back. Suki on the other hand, being quite small and light, went flying back wards hitting her head on the stairs. They were both fairly but and bruised. Kai got up gingerly, as did the spectators though none of them suffered from any great injuries. Suki remained on the ground, blood seeping onto the ground through her hair. The others finally noticed and ran towards her, Kai, limping slightly, arrived last.   
"Oh my!" Mariah gasped.   
"Move," Kai grunted, not waiting for an response, pushed through the and bent down by Suki. His hands gripped her cold wrist.   
"She still has a pulse." Kai said sounding very relieved.   
"She needs to go to the medical room!" Hilary cried. Mariam looked on the brink of tears and buried her head in Max's shoulder. He looked slightly embarrassed but he didn't mind. Ray stared down at her wide eyed. Even unconsciousness she looks stunning, he thought. Kai, Ray and Tyson bent down and carried Suki off to the medical room.  
  
**30 Minutes later  
**  
"What the – where am I?" Suki said whilst sitting up. She lifted her head slightly only to receive a throbbing pain at the back of her head.   
"Ow..." She mumbled. She looked up and saw Kai sitting on a chair next to her bed. His cuts had been sorted out.   
"Are you okay?" He said gruffly.   
"Yeah, I'm fine" Suki replied. "So, what happened?"   
"You were thrown backwards from the dish and hit your head on the stairs." Kai filled her in. She rubbed her head, wincing from the pain.   
"Oh, well I'm okay now so I'm gonna go." She got up and ran out the door in case Kai tried to stop her. The nurse came in holding some plasters and stopped in her tracked, noticing the long dark haired girl had gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Detention

**New Beginnings, New Love**

**Chapter 4**  
  
Suki arrived back at her dorm to find it empty but there was a note on her bed. She read it twice, not properly understanding it the first time, she guessed she was still a little concussed.   
It said: 'Suki, gone to the boys dorm, meet us in there. Hope you're better now.' She put the note in the bin and turned to leave. She had barely stepped outside the room when a pair of hands seized her shoulders. Her eyes widened in fear and she stared upwards to find out who the owner was, and to her relief, it was Kai.   
  
"You ran out so quickly of the medical room I never got to ask whether you were all right or not." Kai said, then smirked realising how close they were. Had Kai Hiwatari gone soft?   
"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Suki. "I'm going to your dorm to meet the others, you coming?" She added whilst eyeing his hands hoping he'd let go.   
"Might as well..." Kai quickly let go of her shoulders, realising he still had hold of them and blushed slightly. He walked ahead a bit so she wouldn't notice his blush. She walked to the boys dorm and opened the door only to be pounced on by Mariah.   
"Oh Suki! Are you all right? We've been worried sick!" She squealed.   
"I'm fine," Suki said with a small smile. Kai strode past and sat on the window ledge, staring out onto the forest.  
  
After being fussed over by the others and thanking them for helping her to the medical room, she sat down beside Kai.   
"Thanks" She said quietly then turned to look at the moon. "Beautiful isn't it?"   
Kai stared at Suki and nodded in agreement, but the two were thinking about different things.  
  
The next morning Suki woke up finding it still pitch black outside. She stretched and yawned widely. She looked around, the others were still asleep. After glancing over at her alarm clock it told her it was 3.15am. She sighed and decided to get changed in to a tight skirt, (unusual for her as she usually wears jeans) snow boots and a tight top with a light jacket.  
  
A couple of doors down, Kai Hiwatari was doing exactly the same. He hadn't slept at all that night and he hadn't moved his spot from the window ledge. Meanwhile back in the girls room, Suki was fully dressed and was closing the door silently behind her. She turned and tiptoed down the deserted corridor until...   
"Suki?" Said a familiar voice.   
"Oh hey Kai." She answered.   
"What are you doing up at this time?" He asked, still whispering.   
"I could ask the same to you," Suki smirked before carrying on walking, Kai shortly followed. They walked in silence and Kai recognised the path they were walking; they were going to the lake where they had been before.  
  
Suki sighed and sat down by the river, staring at the moons reflection. Kai slumped down by a tree close by. They sat in silence, only the occasionally splash in of the water pierced the night air. It was relaxing to watch the water sway in the breeze.   
"So why are you awake at this time Tiny?" Kai asked. He had been wondering this the whole journey there but only just decided to ask.   
"I just woke up and decided to come out, what about you?"   
"Couldn't sleep" He said gruffly. Minutes passed in silence, they both continued to stare. Kai's brain was full with thoughts. 'What was different about this girl?' He had followed her there even though he was originally heading for the forest. He liked her even though he wouldn't admit it to himself. Before he could think about her anymore he noticed he moving.  
  
She was taking off her boots and socks and starting wading into the water, wincing slightly from the cold. She was finally up to just above her waist, and then, to Kai's surprise, she dived under the water. Kai lurched forwards to see if he could see her, but it was no use. The water was too dark to see under.  
  
Suki was amazed at how clear the water was! From the surface it was very dark and bleak, but the moons rays lit up the underwater palace. Running out of air, she swam to the surface and looked over to Kai.   
"Care to join me?" She asked.  
"It's not that cold..."   
"No way Tiny –" But before he could say anymore he was drenched in water. Suki floated innocently in the river. Kai spluttered and spat out a mouthful of water.   
"You're not getting me in that easily titch!" He said smirking. She looked slightly crestfallen and swam around a bit. She noticed a shopping trolley under the water and a plan erupted in her head. She splashed around waving her arms screaming.   
"Help me Kai! My foot's stuck!" She screeched before disappearing under the water. Kai wasted no time in taking off his shoes and dived in. He saw her thrashing body and swam down to try to free them.  
  
He scowled underwater finding her feet perfectly fine. He looked up at Suki and saw her smirking before receiving a hard kick in the back. He gasped creating a mass of bubbles before returning to the surface becoming face to face with Suki. She blushed slightly noticing how close they were before laughing at the look on Kai's face. He was glowering at Suki even though he had to admit, it was a good plan.   
"Had to get you in somehow!" She said between breaths. He grinned evilly before pushing her head under the water. Suki gasped, swallowing a lot of water. She swam back to the surface and splashed Kai.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" She demanded raising her eye brows.   
"Had to get you back." Kai smirked. They both swam to the shore and got out. They were both shivering tremendously, Suki more than Kai as she was wearing a skirt. Kai draped his jacket around her shoulders and he wondered why he was being so nice. 'Because you like her' said an evil voice in the back of his head. 'Shut it' he replied to it, he couldn't help but smirk as it obeyed. Before they went their separate ways, Suki handed Kai back his jacket.  
"Thanks," She smiled up at him. He started blushing alot now, but the dark concealed it, thankfully. He just grunted in response before turning back to his dorm.  
  
The next morning, the girls got up very early treating it like every other day, But Suki was very nervous as it would be her first day of lessons as yesterday was a bank holiday. They changed in silence too tired to talk and walked down to their home room. Luckily for Suki, she was in every single class as Mariah, and also...Kai! For most, but not all, of her lessons she was with the others.  
  
Their first lesson was maths, and their teacher Mrs. Crabtree, was apparently one of the most bitchiest teachers in the school.   
"Right class, turn to page 64 and carry on with the equations." Mrs Crabtree said briskly. Mariah, who was sharing a desk with Suki, opened the text book and started working. 'Ugh, this is so boring!!' Suki thought to herself, so she got out her Discman and sat there listening to Linkin Park. She was in a world of her own until she realised that Mrs Crabtree was only feet away from her staring straight at her. Mrs Crabtree took off the headphones and continues to glare at Suki.   
"Detention" She said silkily. She could see Kai smirking behind her and Mariah looking gob-smacked. Suki growled at Mrs Crabtree with her eyes narrowed.  
"Whatever..."   
"I think you need a time out. Go outside." She pointed at the door whilst towering over Suki. Suki growled again, grabbed her stuff and stormed outside.  
  
**Suki's POV**  
  
I had no intention of staying there what so ever, I continued to walk not paying attention of where I was going and I crashed right into someone. My books fell out of my hands and scattered along the floor.   
"Sorry" I mumbled and rushed down to pick up my books. Whilst I was retrieving them, I noticed another pair of hands stacking the books. I looked up slightly and saw a very handsome boy with black spiky hair that had a red streak running through the centre. 'Woah...' I wasn't looking at what I was doing until I realised that me and the unknown boy had reached for the same book and we were practically holding hands!  
  
**Ozuma's POV**  
  
I was walking down the corridor, minding my own business, until I felt someone crash right into me. I stumbled backwards slightly and looked to see who had bumped into me. I looked down slightly and saw a girl with long jet black hair standing before me.   
"Sorry." I heard her mumble then she bent crouched down and started picking up her books. I also crouched down to help her and started stacking her books. She looked up at me and stared right into my eyes. She was quite pale and her eyes were midnight blue. She was amazing. I just crouched there, staring at her infinite beauty whilst jabbing my hand around looking for a book until I felt something warm beneath my hand. I looked down and saw her hand. I started to blush... loads. Damn it!!!  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
"Sorry" they both mumbled and blushing furiously.   
"I'm Ozuma" He said straightening up.   
"Suki," She said, also straightening up.   
"Where were you off to in such a hurry? Shouldn't you be in lessons?" He said smirking.  
"Shouldn't you be in lessons too?" She replied smirking as well.   
"Fair enough!" Ozuma said brightly.   
"May I walk you to where ever you were heading my lady?" He said in a pretend snobbish voice whilst holding out his arm.   
"Why certainly!" She said – also in the snobbish voice clutching on to Ozuma's arm.   
"So where were you going?" Ozuma said breaking the silence.   
"My dorm, it's number 44."   
"Right oh!" Ozuma returned Suki to her dorm and was about to leave before plucking up the courage to ask...   
"Would you like to come for a walk with me later?" Suki was quite surprised at this and raised her eyebrows before answering.   
"Sure."   
"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." He added before leaving. Suki couldn't help but smile before turning to her bed. Tired from the night before, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.   
  
It wasn't until 6.30 until she woke up by the sound of drums and very loud voices. Suki sat up quickly and turned looking for the source of the disturbance and saw Mariam, Mariam, Hilary, Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max standing by the CD player where 'The Rasmus' was being played . Suki growled and flopped back down onto her bed. They all started laughing at her, apart from Kai who just smirked.   
"Where did you go after maths?" Mariah asked still giggling.  
"I thought that was pretty obvious." Suki replied raising one eye brow, smirking.   
"Yeah, we overheard that you bumped into Ozuma and that you're going out with him tonight. Is that true?" Hilary asked eagerly. Suki nodded. The girls let out a little squeal and ran to Suki and sat on her bed.   
"How did you know he asked me?" Suki said suspiciously. She wondered whether he had told them. "Did he tell you?"   
Tyson snorted.   
"Ozuma, tell us that he was going out with you? Pfft.. no way. He doesn't like us cos we beat him in beybattles."   
"Oh..." Suki said softly.   
"Anyway, anyway how did it happen?"

"Who asked who?"

"Where did it happen?"

"Woah! One question at a time! Anyway, nothing happened. We're just going for an innocent walk later!" Suki said trying to calm the girls down. Max snorted in disbelief.   
"What?!" Suki demanded.   
"I doubt walking is all you'll be doing" Max said smirking. Tyson was sniggering silently.   
"What do you mean?" Suki said suspiciously trying to cover her confused expression.   
"Ozuma is a player! All he wants to do is get in your pants! Mark my words." Tyson said looking very superior and triumphant, but sticking out his chest.   
"And how do you know this?" Suki said looking at Tyson and Max even more suspiciously.  
"Because he does it every week!" Max butted in. Suki looked around for any words of support but got none.   
"I have to admit, they're right, but he's not like that all the time!" Hilary said glaring at the boys. Suki smiled a little appreciating Hilary's last words.   
"Yeah, that doesn't mean he'll do that to me! Now go, I need to get changed." Suki ushered out the boys and she was getting quite pissed off now.  
  
Half an hour later, Suki was ready and sitting on her bed and talking with the girls until someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it. Ozuma stood there in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a T-shirt with an Iron Maiden picture on it.   
"You ready?" He asked.   
"Let's go!" Suki said cheerfully.


	5. Chapter 5: In the depth of the forest

**New Beginnings, New Love**

**Chapter 5**  
  
Ozuma and Suki walked round the perimeter of the school and then into the forest before realising it was already 10.30pm and they had missed curfew by 30 minutes, but they didn't care. They were sitting in the branches of a big oak tree, the leaves blocking their view out apart from one gap. They looked up at the stars, gazing at their beauty.  
  
Suki continued to stare up at the stars until she felt something soft on her neck. She looked down and saw Ozuma kissing her neck gently. She smiled and returned to looking up at the stars. Ozuma pulled away and started running his fingers through her long luxurious hair. She tore her gaze away from the sky and placed it on Ozuma. They stared at each other for several minutes, gradually getting closer and closer together until they were an inch apart. They lunged forwards and were consumed in a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
Suki returned back to her dorm, soaked and very windswept. She burst through the door, angry at being so wet and cold, but pleased because she had just kissed Ozuma. She quickly got changed in the bathroom in her usual Snoopy tank top and hot pants. The other girls were sitting on their beds staring at Suki with anxious expressions on their faces. Suki was starting to get a little freaked out at how they kept on staring at her like that. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice.   
"So?"   
"So... what?" Suki replied to Mariah, Mariam and Hilary.   
"So... did anything happen!?" Mariam asked in an exasperated voice. Their attention was now completely focused on Suki.   
"Well..." She couldn't help but smile and she started to blush. 'Damn it!' she thought, 'Why blush now!?'   
"Oooh!!! Did you kiss?" Mariah asked with very wide eyes. Suki was too embarrassed and all she could do was nod. The girls all squealed with joy and excitement. Suki rolled her eyes at their girlyness.

---------------------------------  
  
"Ahh!" Hilary squealed as she rolled off the bed early on Wednesday morning.  
"Wassatime?" She asked groggily and stood up yawning widely.   
"6.30am" Mariam replied sounding just as tired. They all got up and changed in silence again, all too tired to talk. Down the hall the boys were doing the same.  
  
"What was that noise?" Max asked sounding a little worried. Tyson snorted.   
"It was probably one of the girls screaming from poking themselves in the eye with their mascara." Tyson said whilst snickering. Ray laughed, but then found himself hoping that if that was true, it wasn't Suki.  
  
At 8am they were all in their home room sitting listening to the teachers usual rambling. Tyson was snoring loudly at the back of the class room and Hilary was tutting at Tyson's misbehaviour. Suki was only paying half attention to the teacher as she was too busy trying to understand what Ozuma was mouthing to her.   
  
"Meet me outside the forest at lunch."   
  
He was trying to get across to her. But she was too tired to properly understand what he was saying and shook her head in confusion. He gave up and wrote her a note and handed it across the classroom through various students. She received it, read it and nodded in understandment. She returned to trying to listen to the teachers babble.  
  
"And finally, there will be a school dance held two weeks from this Friday. Thank you. Now go to your next lessons." Mr Hanningman added before exiting the classroom. Many of the class were murmuring about the up coming events and laughing among themselves. She just turned out the class room when a familiar voice made her turn round.   
  
"So, are you actually gonna go to lessons today?" Kai said smirking whilst leaning against the wall.   
"Maybe. Depends on what I have." She reached in her bag and grabbed her timetable to see what lessons she had. Double art, Physics, Chemistry and Drama.   
"Hmph. Might as well, they're not too bad today." She shoved her timetable back in her bag and pulled her out Discman and started listening to The Rasmus before turning on her heel towards the art rooms leaving Kai standing there. He stared after her before going his separate way.  
She arrived at art a little late and sat down between Mariah and Hilary who had saved a seat for her.   
"Hey, where'd you go after homeroom?" Mariah whispered to Suki.   
"I was just talking to Kai." Suki replied whilst getting her pencil case out of her bag.   
"Today class, we will be doing..." The teacher had started to explain what the set work was to do today. Hilary was listening attentively, most of the class were leaning against their hands staring absent minded at the various art around the room.   
"Paper is up the front, get to work!" He finished his boring babble at last. They all scrambled up to get paper and return to their desks to draw the person sitting opposite them.  
  
Two hours later they departed out of the class room and towards the fields to meet up with the others for break. Suki climbed in the nearest tree and got out her planner to see what she had next. 'Ugh... Physics.' She thought. She had to sit through two science lessons listening to possibly the most boring lectures in the world. She was mainly thinking of her dream she had the other night and what it had meant seeing as though she hadn't come up with a solution yet. The science lessons went reasonably quickly and finally it was lunch.   
  
She was just about to go to the refectory when she remembered she had to meet Ozuma outside the forest.   
"See you guys!" She called out behind her as she trailed off towards the forest. She could already see Ozuma waiting there leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. This was a chance too good to give up she thought to herself. She snuck into the forest and stood silently behind the tree Ozuma was leaning against. Suddenly she burst round scaring the living daylights out of Ozuma.   
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled and turned around to see what had made him jump.   
He scowled playfully when he saw Suki standing there snickering and holding her stomach.   
"You scream like a girl!" She said between breaths. She breathed in deeply before looking at Ozuma again. He shook his head and smiled at Suki before grabbing her waist and locking her in another passionate kiss. When they broke apart they stood there giving each other idiotic smiles.  
"So what did you want?" Suki questioned him after a couple of minutes.   
"That." He said proudly whilst smirking. She scowled at him as she was quite annoyed that he dragged her here just for that. It was her time to shake her head this time and she patted him on the shoulder and walked back off towards the school. 'I don't know what it is about that girl, but I want her now more than ever' He thought to himself before also returning up to the school.  
  
When lessons had finally ended, they all returned to their dorms exhausted and extremely bored.   
"There's nothing to do!" Tyson whined in his dorm with the other boys. Even Kai was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head rather than going for a mysterious walk. They just had double P.E and were tired out.   
"Why don't we ask the girls if they wanna do something?" Kenny asked. They shrugged and made their way to the girls room. They knocked, but there was no answer. They knocked again but still no answer.   
"Maybe they've gone out" Max queried.   
"No, they couldn't have. I saw them come in here 5 minutes ago." Ray exclaimed.   
"Hmm.. try knocking again" Tyson said. This time they knocked even louder than the times before. They heard a couple of bangs and some sniggering before the door opened a crack. Suki's and Hilary's heads were seen between the small gap the door. They were still sniggering a bit and looked a little out of breath.   
"Close the door!!!" They heard some one shout. It was distinctively Mariah.  
  
"Errr... Hi. What do you want?" Suki asked the teens.   
"Well we were wondering if you wanted to do something? But if it's a bad time, then we can come back later." Max added trying to peer round the door.   
"No, no. That's fine! We can do something now if you want." Hilary said with a very big grin on her face.   
"NO!" They heard Mariam shout from behind the door and some more bangs. Suki and Hilary opened the door fully to reveal Mariam and Mariah tied up in two chairs with hideous make up and hair styles. Everyone one other than Mariam and Mariah burst out laughing. Even Kai couldn't suppress a snicker.   
  
When everyone had got it out of their system Ray asked.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Well, we got really bored and we decided to give them make overs." She pointed at Mariam and Mariah who were looking very angry and embarrassed.   
"Come on! Let us go!!" Mariam pleaded with the girls. Mariah had puppy dog eyes and looked like she was about to cry.   
"Fine, fine." Hilary caved in and untied their feet chairs so they could stand. The boys looked cautiously at the girls, afraid they might pounce, and slowly backed away. Mariam and Mariah were looking very smug now and started running towards them, screaming.   
  
"Shit" Kai said before running out the room.   
"Come back here you guys! I'm gonna kill you!!" Mariam and Mariah were running full pelt down the corridors despite their awful appearances. They all ran towards the forest and forked out into their own directions. Max and Tyson went left towards the lake, Hilary Kenny and Ray ran towards the right end of the forest and Kai and Suki ran straight ahead into the depth of the forest. They ran as fast as they could even though they were still smiling. They could hear faint screeches of the girls and didn't stop until they were quite faint.  
  
"Fucking hell, they can run fast even with their hands tied together." Suki panted.   
"Yeah," Kai agreed with his hands on his knees whilst breathing deeply. They both slumped on the ground and listened for any sound of life. They looked around, finally realising how far in they were in the forest. The trees were so thick around them it looked like it was night, even though it was only 4.30 in the afternoon.   
"Errr... How far in are we?" Suki said sounding a little nervous.   
"No idea. I never knew it was this big." Kai added making Suki even more nervous.   
"Well that just made me feel a whole load better.." Suki said looking over her shoulder.   
"Don't worry Tiny, you've still got me" Kai widened his eyes a little, just realising what he said and mentally kicked himself. 'Why did I say that!?' he thought furiously. 'Because you like her' said a triumphant voice in the back of his head. 'Oh shut up for once!' he snapped at himself. Suki smiled slightly at hearing those words. Surprisingly, they were comforting.   
"Think it's safe to go back now?" Suki questioned still looking over her shoulder.   
"Yeah ok." Kai grunted and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up. They walked back slowly through the dense forest, holding up their arms to shield their faces from scratches from lose twigs.  
  
Snap.   
  
"What was that!?" Suki whispered whilst grabbing Kai's arm in fright. Kai couldn't help but smirk to himself that she had grabbed his arm for safety.  
"Dunno. Stay close though, just in case." He added. He could feel himself blush, but thankfully it was too dark to see it. They carried on forwards trying to find an exit, but found none.   
"Where the hell are we?" Kai said out loud. He had never been this far in the forest before and was starting to panic slightly. Only slightly.  
  
**Kai's POV**  
  
I've never been this far in the forest before. Shit. An exit should be straight ahead but I cant see much cos it's too dark. Although in a way, it's kinda worth it. Suki's grabbing onto my arm, really tightly and she looks terrified. I might hug her to give her some reassurance. What the hell am I saying!? No, I don't hug girls. If possible, I avoid girls! Yet I've become more open to this girl clinging on my arm than anyone else since going to the Biovolt. I hate that place.  
  
**Normal POV  
**  
They carried on walking straight ahead retracing their steps and finally they saw some light up ahead, and the trees were starting to thin. They both sighed in relief and hurried out. They were a bit embarrassed about being scared by the forest and walked silently back up to their dorms. Suki stood outside hers and heard shouting from inside. They hadn't caught up with the others and were shouting to the room.  
  
"Hey Kai, Is it okay if I stay in your dorm for a while? I don't think they've cooled down completely yet..." Suki said whilst staring up into his crimson eyes.   
"Sure whatever," Kai said whilst drowning in her midnight blue whirl pools. He snapped himself out of it and entered his room. Tyson and Max had already returned and were playing on their xbox.   
"Managed to escape then?" Max said not taking his eyes off the game.   
"Yeah," They said in unison. They both blushed slightly and Kai turned away and Suki looked at the floor.   
"Remind to never get on the wrong side of them again." Tyson said whilst shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6: Kai to the rescue

**Chapter 6**  
  
"I WON! I WON!" Tyson bellowed to Max even though he was sitting right next to him. Tyson got up and started doing a little victory dance waving his arms around. Max, Kai and Suki rolled their eyes at Tyson, the others still hadn't returned yet. Tyson was such a show off and liked to brag when we won at things, especially video games. They could still hear distant crashes from the girls room, obviously Mariam and Mariah were having a little trouble getting off their make up and hair styles.  
  
"It won't come off!!" Mariah whimpered to Mariam.   
"Eeek! Neither will mine!" Mariam screeched after trying to take off their make up. Suki and Hilary had put so much on it was very difficult to get back off. Ray, Kenny and Hilary were walking up the corridor and were talking so loudly they didn't hear the screams coming from the girls dorm.   
  
"Come on, let's see how Mariam and Mariah are doing." Ray said whilst smiling. The memory of them covered in hideous make up still made a tear come to his eye. They creaked open the door and saw Mariam and Mariah come hurtling towards them shouting at the top of their lungs. Hilary squealed and was already running towards the boys dorm, Ray quickly shut the door and ushered Kenny along to his dorm.  
  
The door snapped behind them and they leant against it in case the girls tried to get in. The others were looking at them strangely wondering what they were doing.   
"What are you doing?" Suki said with a raised eye brow.   
"We went in to see how they were doing and they charged at us and we had to run for it!" Kenny said between exhausted breaths. Tyson snorted.   
"Pfft. I'm glad we didn't go and check on them," Max said with raised eye brows. Mariah and Mariam were still pummelling on the other side of the door trying to enter. Finally they gave up and returned to their dorm after getting glares from passers by. They only just managed to get the make up off before dinner.  
  
"Hurry up!! I'm hungry. I'm a growing boy and I need my food!" Tyson whined at the others, Mariah and Mariam had already gone down.   
"Shut up Tyson or you can answer to me," Kai growled at him with narrowed eyes. Tyson fell silent but still looked very grumpy. After a couple of minutes they filed down to the refectory and got something to eat.  
  
"I still haven't met this so called 'girlfriend' of yours Ozuma. Are you sure you're not still in denial about Crystal dumping you?" Tala questioned Ozuma as they walked through the doors of the refectory. "  
I'm positive and stop questioning me Tala," Ozuma growled. "Speak of the Devil, here she is." They walked over to the table where the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Mariam, Mariah and Suki were sitting. He walked behind Suki's chair and put his hands on her shoulders.   
"Hey babe," He whispered in her ear. She turned round to see who is was and smiled.   
"Hey Ozuma" Suki said before turning back to her food. Tala stood next to Ozuma and continued to stare at Suki. His jaw had dropped a bit and his eyes were wider than usual.   
"Put your eyes back in Tala." Kai said coldly to Tala whilst smirking slightly. Suki turned to him and couldn't help but laugh at his expression. The others shook their heads and carried on with their conversation.   
"So, what are you wearing to the dance next Friday?" Hilary asked.   
"Errr... I dunno, I haven't thought that far ahead yet..." Mariam said distractedly whilst looking at Tala with a dreamy expression. Max nudged her and looked a little hurt, even though they weren't going out, Max couldn't help but feel jealous every time Mariam stared like that at other guys.  
  
**Max's POV  
**  
Ugh... I wish Mariam would look at me like that. But nooooo, I'm not good enough for her. Damn Tala, but it looks as if he's more interested in Suki. I snorted at his expression. 'What an idiot,' I thought whilst shaking my head. Suki doesn't seem too keen on Tala though, she looks a little freaked out even though she laughed at him. Well, I spose I would be if someone looked at me like that, except if it was Mariam.  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
Ozuma beckoned Suki away from the others so he could talk to her privately. A couple of girls were eyeing Suki with great disgust and loathing because they were jealous Ozuma had chose the new girl over them.   
"So, what do you want? And you better not have dragged me away from my friends just so you could kiss me," She added raising an eye brow. Ozuma smiled before answering.   
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight?" Suki was a little surprised at hearing his answer but grinned devilishly.   
"Sure!" Suki stood on her tip toes and gave Ozuma a peck on the cheek before returning to her friends.   
"I was kinda hoping to get more than that!" He called after her. Suki merely shook her head and carried on walking towards her friends.  
  
Suki and Ozuma had arranged to meet at 8pm, Suki insisted that it should be earlier, but Ozuma over ruled her. Once she was ready, she only had a couple of minutes before she heard knocking at the door. She rushed over to open it to find Kai there.   
"Oh, hey Kai what's up?" Suki asked. Kai could sense that she wasn't expecting him and smirked.   
"Not who you were expecting?"   
"Actually, no. But what were you gonna say?" Suki asked quickly.   
"Well –" Kai started, but Ozuma had butted in.   
"Ready to go?"   
"Yeah. Sorry Kai, we'll talk later!" She said whilst walking away with Ozuma. Ozuma looked back and smirked at Kai before walking off with Suki.   
  
Kai sighed and walked back to his dorm.   
"So did you ask Suki?" Max questioned.   
"No, she was just leaving, so I'll ask her later." Kai grunted and walked over to the window ledge, sat down and stared over the forest and up at the stars.   
"Do you think she'll wanna blade with us? Cos we really need her for the tournament." Ray asked Kai, peering over the top of his book.   
"What do you mean? All the team is here!" Tyson said looking very confused.  
  
"Where have you been Tyson? Mr. Dickinson just told us a couple of days ago!" Max exclaimed but still laughed heartily afterwards.   
"Yeah, we need 5 people for the tournament this year, I dunno why though," Ray said answering Tyson's question.   
"But the hard thing is to get Suki on our team cos I bet loads of other teams will be wanting her: The Demolition Boys, White Tigers, Saint Shields..." Max said whilst counting off the teams on his fingers. Kai continued to stare out the window and saw two people walking in the forest hand in hand. He recognised them as Suki and Ozuma. 'Very romantic Ozuma,' Kai thought whilst shaking his head.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest... Suki and Ozuma were walking through the trees with their fingers entwined elegantly together. They were quite far in the forest now and this reminded Suki of the last time she was in there.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Errr... How far in are we?" Suki said sounding a little nervous.  
"No idea. I never knew it was this big." Kai added making Suki even more nervous.  
"Well that just made me feel a whole load better.." Suki said looking over her shoulder.  
"Don't worry Tiny, you've still got me," Kai widened his eyes a little. Surprisingly, those words were comforting to Suki.   
"Think it's safe to go back now?" Suki questioned still looking over her shoulder.  
"Yeah ok." Kai grunted and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up. They walked back slowly through the dense forest, holding up their arms to shield their faces from scratches from lose twigs.  
  
Snap.  
  
"What was that!?" Suki whispered whilst grabbing Kai's arm in fright.   
"Dunno. Stay close though, just in case." He added.  
  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
She didn't like being so far into the forest. She walked a little closer to Ozuma until they reached a small clearing where an oak tree stood in the centre.   
"Why are we here?" Suki asked perplexed. She didn't feel that safe in the forest anymore and wanted to leave to go somewhere else. Ozuma could sense the fear surrounding her and pulled her closer to him.   
"Don't worry, I just wanted you to see this." He whispered in her ear. Ozuma walked over to the tree and started to climb up it. Reluctantly, Suki followed. They carried on climbing until they reached a big enough branch for both of them to sit on. This branch was quite high in the tree, but Suki didn't mind, she wasn't afraid of heights.  
  
He tilted her head upwards so she was looking directly into his eyes. He loved looking into her eyes and drowning in their beauty. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers round his neck. They then started kissing passionately, his hands wandering over her slim body. She felt a little uneasy and tried to push them away, but he was too strong. She broke off the kiss.  
"Err... can't we take things a bit slower Ozuma?" She asked when a pink tinge arrived in her cheeks. He frowned slightly at this before answering.   
"I'm not the waiting type of guy Suki. I want you now." He said before kissing her neck.   
  
She tried to back away, but she was as far back as she could go without falling. She really wanted to go back to the school now, but she couldn't get out of Ozuma's grasp. His hands became locked round her waist and he pushed himself onto her body. He was going to take advantage of her and she couldn't do anything about it. His kisses started going lower then her neck as he started unbuttoning her shirt. Soon they started creeping down the centre of her body. Suki could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She did the first thing that came into her mind.  
Scream.   
She screamed as loud as her throat would let her praying that someone would hear until she felt a knuckle connect with her cheek.   
"Shut up you stupid girl!" Ozuma growled at her before putting his hand up her skirt. Suki started wriggling madly and started screaming again.  
  
Kai leaned his head against the window frame and looked up at the moon. 'Full moon tonight,' he thought to himself. A scream pierced the night air. His eyes widened a little.   
"Suki." Kai muttered to himself and headed for the door.   
"What? Where are you..." Tyson started but Kai was already out the door, "Going?" Kai started sprinting towards the forest, cursing as the twigs scraped his arms and legs. He ran towards the sound of the screams that broke the silence.  
  
"Ozuma get off me!" Suki cried. He was now on top of her taking full advantage of her vulnerable state.   
"Will you shut up!?" He growled and slapped her face and punched her stomach. Suki moaned in pain and closed her eyes. She wanted to black out, to let the pain go away. Ozuma continued to abuse her until he heard some one shouting.   
"Suki! Suki where are you?" Kai called out, he could see some rustling in the tree ahead and ran towards it. He looked up and saw Ozuma on top of Suki. Kai growled and started to climb up the tree.  
  
Ozuma looked down and his eyes widened a little. He wasn't expecting anyone to find them here. He looked back at Suki and scowled at her limp form. He punched her hard across the face making her open her eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she started struggling again.  
"Suki!" Kai called to her. She looked down and saw Kai climbing up the tree. Her heart lifted a little at seeing a friendly face helping her.   
"Kai please help me!" Suki pleaded looking down at him with such sadness in her eyes. He continued to climb up after her and grabbed Ozuma by his collar and threw him down to the ground. He laid there unconsciousness. Suki was bleeding in several places, especially across her stomach. Kai could see this because her shirt had been ripped open previously.  
  
He put his hands under her light body and carried her down the tree. She was very weak and rested her head against Kai's chest.   
"Thank you," was the last thing she said before blacking out. 


	7. Chapter 7: Immature

**New Beginnings, New Love  
**  
**Chapter 7**  
  
Why is it so bright? Where am I?   
Suki's eyes flickered open. She was tucked in a bed, not her own bed, and the lights were on and shining very brightly. She looked around and it was very clean, too clean. Suddenly the door handle started to turn and her attention was focused on the door. A doctor walked in holding a clipboard.   
"Ah, Miss Winn you're awake. Good." The doctor said smiling. "How do you feel?"   
"Umm... I feel okay," Suki said nervously. The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard before turning to her again.   
"You have some visitors waiting for you outside. Would you like to see them?" He asked kindly.  
"Yeah, yes please," She answered. She leaned back onto her pillow and tried to take off the tag round her wrist. The Bladebreakers, Hilary, Mariah, Mariam and to her surprise Tala came bursting through the door. The girls came running up to her, Hilary looked as if she had been crying.   
"Are you okay?" Mariam asked worriedly.   
"Yeah I'm fine," Suki said whilst sitting up a bit more. This made her stomach twinge unpleasantly and she winced slightly.  
  
The others had walked cautiously over to her bed, Tala was lingering behind them not sure whether he should be there or not although he did look quite upset. Suki wondered why he was there, but she was grateful he came.   
"Tala insisted on coming," Kai said. It was if he could read her mind. Suki looked a little surprised and smiled at Tala. He smiled back nervously.   
"So, err... what happened?" Max stuttered. "If it's too soon then you don't have to tell us now." He added looking nervously around the room. 'He and Mariam would be perfect for each other,' Suki thought distractedly.   
"Mmhmm, I'm sure Kai can explain. I just wanna rest for a bit," She said smiling. The others nodded.  
  
Kai sighed heavily before starting the story. Because he wasn't there for the beginning of it, he couldn't explain what happened first.   
"- And then I rushed Suki back to school." He finished dryly. The memory of her lying helpless on the branch like that made him want to punch something, but he resisted the temptation to do so and kept his face expressionless. The others stood there shocked until Tala broke the silence.  
"That bastard. I can't believe he'd do something like that!" Tala growled. He felt like going out and killing Ozuma personally. Hilary sat down on her bed and put an arm around Suki. Silent tears started to run down Hilary's face and fell on Suki's hand. She snorted slightly.  
  
"I dunno why you're crying Hilary, it didn't happen to you!" She laughed at her.   
"Sorry, I just don't like it when things like this happen to my friends." Hilary sniffled. Suki was taken aback to see how caring Hilary was but smiled in a grateful way.

--------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Suki was allowed to leave the hospital and returned back to school. The others weren't allowed to stay over night so they met her in her dorm in the morning. Again, she was pounced on by Mariah, but she quickly got off noticing how much pain Suki was in.  
"Sorry," Mariah said whilst looking at the floor. "I'm just glad you're all right."   
"Don't worry about it!" Suki said smiling widely. Her stomach was bandaged up, so was her left hand, her legs and arms were covered in bruises and scratches, and a big bruise was swelling over her right cheekbone. Suki walked gingerly over to her bed and dropped onto it. The girls came over and sat on her bed with her.   
"It's okay Suki, don't worry about it," Mariam said whilst patting her back.   
"Have they found Ozuma yet?" Suki asked abruptly, breaking the silence.   
"Err... no," Hilary said bluntly.   
"Oh." Was all Suki could say to that. She was scared of the feeling that he was still out there.  
"But that doesn't mean they won't find him," Hilary said whilst scowling at the floor. Hilary was very upset that something like this had happened to one of her friends and she was picturing herself shocking Ozuma with a cattle prod.  
  
The Bladebreakers had gone down to the beydishes to take their mind off school work and Ozuma.   
"Oh yeah, we still haven't asked if Suki wants to join us for the tournament in February!" Tyson said horror struck. It was now November and they needed to ask her soon so they could all train together as a team.   
"I'll go ask her now," He said before turning away.   
"No Tyson!" Kai called out after him. "It's too soon to be asking her that now." Kai finished by glaring at Tyson.   
"Oh... yeah, right." Ray's hands tightened into fists as he reminded himself of what had happened to Suki. He sighed before turning back to the school. "Hey Ray! Where are you going?" Max called out after Ray.   
"I'm just gonna... go back to school," Ray said over his shoulder to the shocked teens.  
  
When Ray arrived outside the girls dorm he could hear sobbing coming from inside. He waited and listened before he entered. He poked his head round the door and smiled weakly at the girls surrounding Suki who had her head buried in a large fluffy pillow. Mariah gasped, looking at Ray.   
"Ray what do you think you're doing!?" Mariah screeched at him. He stood there and blinked.  
"What?" He asked perplexed.   
"You didn't even knock and we could have been changing or something! Did you even think about that!?" Mariah said crossly. Ray looked down and started to blush.   
"Oh, uhh... sorry." He said, and he did sound extremely sorry and put out. Mariah rolled her eyes and turned back to Suki. Ray walked in further and sat down next to Hilary on Suki's bed. She had stopped crying a bit and looked up.   
"Hello," She said weakly. Ray could see how cut her face and body was and started to shake out of anger.   
"Ray what's wrong?" Questioned Hilary.   
"Uhh, nothing." He said before sighing heavily and staring back at the upset little girl.  
  
Suki got off and strode towards the door before turning and looking at their puzzled faces.  
"I'm just gonna go for a walk to clear my head a bit," She smiled at them before closing the door behind her. She put her hands in her trouser pockets and walked off. She was about to go to the forest, but many disturbing memories flooded her mind and decided to go to the river.  
  
"Well, we can't really carry on without Ray." Tyson said looking disappointed, a little too disappointed. "C'mon let's go eat!" He said happily and turned towards the refectory.   
"But Tyson you just had lunch!" Max called out whilst following after him. Kai rolled his eyes and went for a walk to the river.  
  
Suki sat by the rivers edge with her legs pulled into her chest, her eyes peered over the top of them looking out onto the rivers surface. When Kai reached the river he saw someone sitting there with long black hair. He knew who it was immediately. He walked over and sat down beside her.   
"Are you okay?" He asked gently, looking at the side of her face. She hadn't turned her head to face him and carried on looking at the river.   
"I'll live..." She said gloomily. She rested her head on her knees and sighed. Kai was still staring at her and wanted her to turn to face him. If she hadn't just have been abused by Ozuma he would have made her face him, but he didn't want to make her feel threatened in any way.  
  
Suki could feel Kai's eyes staring at her and finally turned her head so she was looking directly into his eyes. Her face remained expressionless but her eyes gave everything away. They were filled with sadness, resentment, anger and confusion. For once in Kai's life, he wasn't thinking about himself. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the petite girl sitting before him.  
  
Gradually, he started to get closer to Suki until they were only inches apart. But Suki shifted uneasily away.   
"I'm sorry Kai, it's too soon." She said with tears filling in her eyes. Before Kai could speak Suki had ran off towards the school. He sighed and returned his gaze back to the lake.   
'Damn it!' He thought furiously with himself. 'Why did I have to do that then? I knew she wasn't ready for it but I went and did it anyway.' He growled and made a couple of ducks fly off in fright.  
  
When Suki arrived back at her dorm, she stood at the door trying to wipe her face so it looked as if she hadn't been crying, then she heard Ozuma's name. She stood there and listened intently to the girls and Ray's conversation.  
"So the police have no idea where he is then?" Hilary asked.   
"No, they think after Kai threw him out the tree he ran for it," Ray said solemnly. A silence remained after that until Hilary broke it.   
"Do they think he'll come back?" She whispered, Suki had to press her ear right up to the door to hear that.   
"I dunno, but the police think that he will try to come back to finish what he started..." Ray couldn't find the right words to finish the sentence with and left it there. Suki sighed before entering the room.   
"Hey guys," She said in a fake happy voice. She didn't want the others to worry about her even more than they already were.   
"Hi," They all chanted back to her. They stayed in silence for several minutes. It was very difficult to talk at the moment, Suki didn't want to admit that she overheard and the others didn't want to ask her.   
"So, do you wanna go to town or something?" Mariah asked breaking the silence.   
"Yay!! Yeah let's go!" Mariam squealed and dragged the others out of the door, literally.  
  
When they arrived in the over crowded town they went straight to the clothes shops, Ray tried to get away, but all the girls pulled him inside.   
"We need a male opinion on these," Hilary said whilst grabbing a bunch of clothes to go try on. Once they had all selected the items of clothing they wanted, they each went to try them on in the cubicles. They had decided to buy dresses for the dance next Friday.  
  
Hilary was wearing a sleeveless, short blood red dress which came half way between her thighs. Mariam chose a long pastel blue dress with a slit up the right hand side with long flowing sleeves. Suki had a long black, low cut dress with slits up both sides. And Mariah was wearing a medium length pink sleeveless dress, to match her hair, which had a very low back. When they came out of the changing rooms, Ray stood there stunned.   
"Wow," He gasped. "You all look amazing!" The girls blushed, Suki more so, as many of her cuts and bruises were now on display.   
"Umm guys, do you think they'll be gone by next Friday?" She asked pointing at her wounds.  
"Yeah, of course they will." Mariam replied.  
  
When they got back to the girls dorm they were in for a little surprise. They all stood in the doorway, gaping at Max and Tyson inside. They had on the girls underwear and were prancing round pretending to be the girls. They hadn't noticed them in the doorway yet and carried on looking like idiots.   
"Oh look at me, I'm Hilary and I'm oh so pretty!!" Tyson said in a girly voice. They turned round and saw the girls and Ray standing in the doorway. They stopped what they were doing immediately.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? YOU TWO ARE SO IMMATURE!" Mariam shouted at them at the top of her voice. The boys stood there, wide eyed and petrified of what the girls might do to them. Ray stood at the back sniggering at the boys misfortune.  
  
Suddenly, Max and Tyson sped past the girls and ran to their own dorm.   
"Come back here!" Hilary shouted as they ran after them. When Max and Tyson reached their dorm, they slammed the door behind them scaring the living daylights out of Kai, although he didn't show it. He rolled his eyes at the boys who were dressed in the girls lingerie and carried on staring into space. Finally, the door burst open and the girls charged on Max and Tyson.  
  
Hilary and Suki pinned down Tyson and Mariah and Mariam pinned down Max to the floor. Kai and Ray watched, amused.   
"So, do you do this all the time we go out? Or is it just a one of thing?" Suki asked in a very calm voice, too calm.   
"Err... err," Was all the boys could say. They both looked quite scared and remained still.  
"Well...?" Suki reinforced the question, wanting an answer.   
"It was all Max's idea!" Tyson suddenly burst out. Max looked extremely shocked at this.  
"What!? It was your idea Tyson!" Max replied.   
"Hmm... well you're both gonna have to suffer the consequences. You two are our slaves, for the rest of the school year." Hilary added looking very triumphant.   
"WHAT!?" They both bellowed. Being slaves for 4 girls for 8 months was suicide.   
"Oh yes," Suki said smiling. "That's what you get when you go through our underwear. And that's mine!" She said whilst trying to take off the corset Tyson was wearing. She flipped him over and sat on his back whilst trying to unclasp it.   
"Tyson! You've got all the clasps mixed up! It's gonna take ages to get this off." She growled at him. Ray looked very jealously at the two and kinda wished that he was Tyson there, but not wearing girls lingerie...  
  
Someone knocked at the door and Tala's head appeared.   
"Well, this does look like fun," He said smiling. He looked over at Suki and Tyson and they received another jealous look.   
"Kai, can I talk to you?" Tala asked still staring at Suki and Tyson. Kai grunted in response and followed him outside.   
"Umm, do you think it's too soon to ask Suki out?" He asked.   
'What?' Kai thought, 'I never knew he liked Suki.'   
"Yeah, she's not ready yet," Kai said, he remembered earlier down at the river and didn't want her to be under pressure like that again.   
"Oh, okay then," Tala said looking very upset. "I'll wait."   
"Why are you asking me anyway?" Kai asked suspiciously.   
"Err well, you're quite close with Suki, other than the girls, and you act differently around her, so I asked you." He replied. Kai grunted in response and went back inside. Suki had managed to get the corset off Tyson and the other lingerie as well. Kai walked over to the window and looked out over the forest. He didn't know he acted differently around her.   
'Yes you do, and it's because you like her,' said an evil voice in the back of his head. 'Shut up!' He growled back it.  
  
"Well, our work here is done!" Mariah said triumphantly, and the girls walked out back to their own dorm. Max and Tyson sighed, relieved.   
"Women..." Max muttered under his breath.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
_Thank you for all the reviews!!! I hope you like this chapter, I think it's the longest one so far. Enjoy!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8: Becoming a member

**New Beginnings, New Love**  
  
_Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Well here's the next chapter_.   
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
"At last, it's Friday!" Mariah said flopping onto her bed after a 'hard' day of school. "No more school for 2 whole days!"   
"Hmph, I don't know why you don't like school." Hilary said looking hurt.   
"Ugh, school sucks. It's boring, useless and we have to get up way to early," Mariam said looking disgusted at the thought. Suki nodded in agreement.   
"Do you wanna ask the boys if they wanna do something? Cos I'm really bored," Suki said jumping around on her bed.   
"Yeah okay, but if you carry on doing that your bed is gonna break." Hilary added eyeing the bed carefully.   
"Are you saying I'm fat?" Suki said in a pretend angry voice. They all laughed and walked to the boys dorm.  
  
Knock. Knock.   
"Come in!" Tyson called. The door opened and the girls were standing in the doorway. Max and Tyson edged back from the door a bit so they wouldn't get angry at them again.  
"Do you guys wanna do something cos we're really bored," Mariah said, sitting down next to Ray on his bed and playing with her hair.   
"Yeah okay, what do you wanna do?" Ray answered.   
"Hmm.. let's play spin the bottle!" Mariam squealed and sat down on the floor.   
"Any of you got a bottle?"   
"Yeah, but I'll have to drink it first," Tyson said.  
  
When the bottle was empty they sat down in a circle around it, apart from Kai.   
"Come on Kai, aren't you gonna play?" Max said to him.   
"No." Kai said bluntly, "I don't play children's games."   
"Come on play!" Suki said giving him a puppy eyed expression.   
"Hmph, fine." He said and sat down beside Suki. He didn't want her to think he's boring and no fun.   
"Okay, so we'll spin it twice, and whoever gets pointed at have to kiss. Let's go!" Mariah said sounding very excited. She was hoping that her and Ray would get picked. First it landed on Max, and then on Hilary. Mariam and Tyson both looked a little put out, but got over it almost straight away.   
"You two have to kiss, on the lips, for 20 seconds." Suki said excitedly. "Go!"   
Reluctantly, they both did it and pulled away rather quickly. They all laughed at them and they were both a little red in the face. They spun it again and this time it landed on Max and Mariam. 'Perfect!' Suki thought to herself.   
"Hmm... you two have to kiss, for 30 seconds." Suki said. "Oh yeah, and with tongue." She finished casually.  
  
Both looked very shocked at this, but did it anyway. Max was storing this experience in his head for future references. Next it landed on Suki and Ray. Ray was very pleased about this and didn't try to hide it, Mariah looked furious. Mariam laughed evilly.   
"You two have to kiss, with tongue, for..." After she said that she smiled even wider, "A minute."   
"Oh, that's ages!" Suki moaned, Ray looked even more pleased. (If that was possible.) They started to kiss and Kai was furious and only just managed to keep a blank face. He had tried to kiss her only yesterday and she pulled away! 'Damn Ray.' He thought to himself.  
  
Once they were finished, Kai got even moodier and was about to leave until him and Suki had to kiss.   
"Ooh, two in a row Suki, unlucky..." Tyson said laughing.   
"Hey!" Ray whined, as he had just been referred to as 'unlucky'.   
"Okay, you two have to kiss for 30 seconds with tongue..." Hilary said. They were all tense wondering whether Kai would accept, and surprisingly he did. They kissed for what seemed like forever and Kai was enjoying every minute of it. Suki tried to pull away but Kai's grip around her was too strong so she whacked him on the head before he would let go.   
"Time's up," She said shaking her head, smiling. The others were quite shocked at that. Kai was actually looking like he was enjoying himself rather than looking surly.   
'Kai must like her too..." Ray thought to himself.  
  
The game continued on for another 15 minutes until Hilary and Tyson had to kiss.   
"I am not kissing him!" Hilary shouted pointing at Tyson. "He might try and eat me!"   
"Hilary, I wouldn't try to eat you," Tyson started. "Food is nice, and you my friend, are not nice." The others were holding in their laughter as much as they could until Hilary stormed out. They stopped immediately and Suki ran after her.   
  
"Hilary! Wait up!"   
"Oh, sorry Suki," Hilary said. Tears streamed down her delicate face as she walked on.   
"Are you okay?" Suki asked wondering why Hilary had taken this so badly.   
"Oh it's nothing," Hilary replied looking down at the ground. Then it hit her. Hilary likes Tyson! "Umm, Hilary." Hilary looked up to see what Suki wanted.   
"Do you err... like Tyson?" Suki said in a small voice. Hilary didn't answer for a minute. She was trying to find the right words to answer with.   
"Yes." She said in an even smaller voice. It was all she could come up with in time.   
"Oh," Suki said. She had no idea until now. "But why did you refuse to kiss him?"   
"Because I didn't want anyone to know I like him because I know he doesn't feel the same about me!" Hilary started to cry even more and sat down on the nearest bench. Suki put an arm around her shoulder before talking again.   
"Don't worry about it Hilary, I'm sure he does! When you were kissing Max, he looked pretty mad," Suki said trying to cheer her up.   
"Really?" Hilary sniffed.   
"Really. Come on, let's get back to school," Suki said hoisting Hilary up.  
  
When they arrived back at the boys dorm, Tyson was playing on his xbox with Max again.  
"Look Hilary," He said without taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just mad that you said I might try and eat you! I don't eat that much you know..." The others snorted in disbelief. Hilary ran and sat beside Tyson locking him in a big hug.   
"It's okay, I'm sorry too."   
"Aww..." Mariam said leaning onto Max's shoulder.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
They all slept in the next day and when they woke up they went down to the beydishes. Once hey had all arrived, the Bladebreakers thought it would be the perfect time to ask Suki whether she wanted to join their team for the upcoming tournament. They were practising and Kenny took advantage of the spare time to ask Suki whether she wanted to join.   
"Suki?" Kenny said.   
"Yeah?" Suki replied turning round.   
"Err, do you want to join the Bladebreakers? Because there's a tournament coming up and we need 5 people, and we'd really like it if you joined." Kenny said in one breath. Suki was a little shocked at first. The Bladebreakers, twice world champions, want Suki on their team?   
"Sure! Thanks," She squealed and locked Kenny in a hug.   
"No problem," Kenny said blushing.  
  
The Bladebreakers had figured that Kenny had told her and came over. Tyson was the first to congratulate her.   
"Welcome to the team!" Tyson smiled. One by one they congratulated her, Kai merely grunted and shook her hand. But he winked as he was just about to turn away. Suki couldn't help but blush slightly. Suki then went on and joined the team in practising.  
After 3 and a half hours of vigorous training, the Bladebreakers, now including Suki, went back to their dorms exhausted.   
"Ugh, I'm going for a shower," Suki said whilst grabbing a towel and stalking off into the bathroom. She was in quite a bad mood from being so tired out, she had never used that much energy in one go like that before and passed out onto bathroom floor.  
  
The girls all wondered why Suki was in such a bad mood and why they couldn't hear the shower going. They walked cautiously over to the door and listened. They couldn't hear anything and were going to barge through to see if Suki was all right but Mariah deflated that plan.   
"What if she's getting changed or something?" She said,   
"Why don't we knock first, and if there's no answer then we'll barge through. Okay?" The others nodded in agreement and knocked. They waited patiently but got no reply and burst through. They found Suki on the floor still fully clothed. They gasped in shock before getting Suki out and placing her on her bed.   
"What's wrong with her?" Hilary asked.   
"No idea," Mariam muttered back. Slowly, Suki started to stir. She opened her eyes and saw Mariam, Mariah and Hilary sitting round her.   
"What are you guys doing here? Oh my god! I'm not naked at I?!" She added, but looked down and found herself still in her clothes, thankfully. They all laughed before speaking again.  
"Sorry, we couldn't hear the shower going and we wondered what was up." Hilary stated.   
"Oh, thanks guys," Suki said sheepishly. "Well, I'm going to have a shower, and hopefully I'll proceed with it this time!" She joked before turning into the bathroom.   
"I wonder why she fainted..." Mariah said aloud.

--------------------------------------

_Short chapter I know, sorry!! Writers block..._


	9. Chapter 9: Bringing back old memories

**New Beginnings, New Love  
  
Chapter 9**  
  
The Bladebreakers spent all of Sunday training while Mariam, Mariah and Hilary went to town.  
"Where do you wanna go first?" Hilary asked.   
"Errr... how about, umm... ooh! The new shop. I have no idea what it's called. You wanna go and see what it's like?" Mariah said not waiting for an answer and walked on towards it. They could spot out this shop from miles away. The sign was bright yellow with green writing saying 'Lush' and a strong scent of lavender was coming from it. They hurried in and looked around. It was filled with bath salts and bubble baths.  
  
Once they had finished looking round they left to go somewhere else. They walked down to the end of the street, going in shops as they passed. Down this end of the town, there aren't many shops so not that many people go down there. When they were about to turn to go back to school, they spotted Ozuma. They all gasped.   
"What's he doing here!?" Hilary whispered, scared.   
"I don't know," Mariam replied. They didn't want to be seen by him so they could follow him to see what he was up to. They hid behind some trees and listened intently.  
  
He was talking to an aged man with purple hair, they were talking quietly and the girls had to focus all their energy on listening to be able to hear what they were saying.   
"Are you sure that the police have stopped looking for me?" Ozuma asked the purple haired man.   
"I'm sure, I told the police to stop." He answered.   
"Good, then this will give me an open field to her," Ozuma said smiling evilly. Mariah, Hilary and Mariam knew too well who he was talking about and were about to rush off to tell her until they spoke again.   
"Why do you want this girl so much?" The man asked suspiciously.   
"I told you Boris, she's got the bit beast that was supposed to be given to me. But somehow, it got given to her. Not to mention, she's damn beautiful and I want a bit of her." Ozuma replied.  
"Why did it get given to her?" Boris asked casually. Ozuma growled at this.   
"If I knew, I would have said, 'old man'." Ozuma said scowling at Boris. Boris looked around before making his next move. He cornered Ozuma before speaking again.   
"Don't ever call me 'old man' again," He said through gritted teeth. "Unless you want the police back on the search for you?"   
Ozuma shook his head in response before stalking off.  
  
The girls just stood there dumbstruck over what they had just heard. Ozuma was going to steal her bit beast and rape her along the way.   
"What are we gonna do?" Mariah said looking very scared.   
"We gotta tell Suki!" Hilary said looking equally scared. The girls went back to the school in silence still thinking about what they just heard.  
  
The Bladebreakers were still training by the time they got back. They were all exhausted and wanted to stop, but Kai refused to let them quit.   
"Come on Kai, let us stop!" Tyson groaned after launching his beyblade into the dish.   
"You all need to be in shape for the upcoming tournament, and you're not stopping until you get this move perfected." Kai said stubbornly.   
"Git," Tyson muttered under his breath. Suki stifled a laugh before getting back to her blade. Ray and Max were battling in one dish, and Tyson and Suki in the other. Suki's blade kept on dodging Dragoon's persistent attacks. Kai who was watching narrowed his eyes at the scene.  
"Work properly Tyson!" Kai growled at him.   
"Well I would be able to if we could at least rest!" Tyson moaned back.   
"You can rest if you start working properly. All you do is moan," Kai replied, still watching the battle. Suki was getting bored and decided to end it there.   
"Flareon finish it," Suki said casually. And at that, Suki's blade knocked Tyson's out of the dish.  
  
"Good game Tyson!" She called whilst walking away to retrieve her drink and sit down next to Kenny. Tyson grunted in agreement after just losing, to a girl.   
"Aww... is Tyson upset cos he lost to a girl?" Suki said in a baby voice.   
"Hmph," He replied and went to get his drink. Kenny and Suki snorted at him and sat down. Kai didn't do anything to stop her and walked over to Ray's and Max's battle.   
"How come she gets to rest!?" Tyson shouted Kai pointing at Suki. She smirked at him and continued to drink.   
"When you win a battle you can have a rest too, and seeing as though Suki has won all her battles, she can rest." Kai added before turning back to Ray and Max. Tyson stood there with his mouth open, he wanted to beat someone, but Max and Ray were battling and Kai was watching their battle. The only person left to battle was Suki, but he actually wanted to win.  
  
"Ugh, fine. Suki let's battle!" Tyson called to her. He really wanted a rest and hopefully he would beat Suki. If not, he could always learn from his mistakes. She was talking to Kenny and didn't hear him.   
"Hey Suki! Let's battle!" Tyson called over to her.   
"Okay, if you want to be beaten again..." Suki said smirking. Tyson scowled.   
"Let's just battle okay, your majesty?"   
"Fine, fine." Suki replied. Kenny got up and started to analyse their battle.  
  
"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" They both launched their blades into the dish with full power.   
"Go Dragoon!" Tyson called to his bit beast. Suki smirked. 'Always the same,' she thought to herself. Easily she dodged his attack and made one of her own. She knocked his blade right to the edge of the dish, he only just made it back in. Suki's blade remained in the middle of the dish, standing its grounds. Tyson growled and attacked again. But again she dodged it. He looked up and saw Suki standing there, as if she was putting no effort into it at all. This was making Tyson really angry.  
  
"Dragoon!" He bellowed. Dragoon erupted out of his blade and circled the battle. This gave him a surge of strength and he felt replenished. His blade was grinding Suki's into the side before she took action.   
"Flareon!" She shouted, and Flareon burst out of its blade. Ray's and Max's battle had ended so they and Kai came over and joint Kenny to watch their battle. Both bit beasts were battling attacking brutally.   
"Dragoon! Hyper Victory Tornado!" Tyson shouted to his blade. To their surprise, Suki smirked at his instruction.   
"Flareon! Multiple vision!" She called. Suddenly, 7 other blades appeared through the tornado, and 7 other Flareons.   
"What the –?" Tyson gasped, as did the others. The 8 Flareons attacked Dragoon with full force and knocked Tyson's blade out of the dish. Tyson was left there gaping at Suki. Her blade did a victory lap around the dish before returning to her hand.   
"Good game," She smiled at him and turned to sit back down.   
"Wow! You've got to let me analyse your blade!" Kenny asked pleadingly.   
"Sure," Suki said and handed him her blade.   
"It'll take a couple of hours to analyse, so I'll give it back to you once I'm done." Kenny said looking in awe at her blade.   
"I'm gonna go back to my dorm then, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer and left the boys there to practice. Tyson moaned even more and reluctantly got back to practice.  
  
Mariam, Mariah and Hilary were already in their dorm. Suki walked in and rested on her bed, exhausted.   
"Hey guys!" She said happily to them.   
"Hi Suki."   
"Hey."   
"Hello."   
They all replied. Mariam, Mariah and Hilary looked around uneasily before telling Suki what they had heard in town. Once they had finished, Suki was dumbstruck at what she had just heard.   
"But I've had my bit beast for ages! Since I was 6! I never knew it was supposed to be given to him..." Suki said to the girls.   
"Hmm, yeah it doesn't make any sense," Mariam replied.   
"But you've got to be careful now Suki," Hilary started.   
"Because if the police aren't after him, then he can get back to school so much easier now!"  
"Yeah..." Suki said distractedly. She was too preoccupied about bit beast. She never knew that it was supposed to be given to someone else.  
  
'Is this true Flareon?' She asked her bit beast.   
'I don't know Suki, I was never informed of this.' Flareon replied.   
'Oh okay.' Suki replied.   
"Suki are you even listening to me?" Hilary said sounding quite annoyed.   
"What?"   
"We were just saying that you shouldn't go out for any more walks unless someone is with you. Okay?" Mariah said.   
"Oh right, yeah." Suki sighed. She really wanted to go on a walk now, alone, but she wouldn't be able to now.  
  
The girls all went down to dinner talking animatedly about Tyson's defeat, as Suki had told them that she had beaten him twice in a row. When they got to the refectory, the Bladebreakers had obviously gone straight there and met up with Tala.   
"Hey guys," Mariah said and they sat down. They rushed into telling them the story about Ozuma and what he was up to. They were all dumbstruck just as the girls had been.   
"I'll keep a look out for him," Tala said and winked at Suki, Ray and Kai scowled at him.  
"Thanks," Suki replied when a pink tinge arrived in her cheeks. They discussed it for quite a while before leaving the refectory.   
  
"May I walk you to your dorm my lady?" Tala said in a pretend snobbish voice whilst holding out his arm. Suki looked at him wide-eyed from fear. She slowly stepped backwards still staring at Tala, before running away.   
"What the..." Tala started before turning to the others.   
"Why did she run away?"   
"I have no idea," Kenny said looking around for Suki.   
"We've gotta go after her! She could run into Ozuma!" Mariah cried. They all split up and looked for her. Ray, Kai and Tala went towards the lake, Tyson, and Max sped towards the forest and Mariam, Mariah, Hilary and Kenny went to search around the school.  
  
Without any luck, Mariam, Mariah, Hilary and Kenny went back to the girls dorm.   
"Oh, we're never going to find her! Ozuma could have her right now and there's nothing we can do about it!" Mariah started to cry into her hands. Suddenly, a snort of laughter came from the other end of the room. They all turned to see what it was and found Suki's head sticking out from under her covers.   
"Suki!!" Mariam screeched and ran over to her.   
"Why did you run away? We were all so worried!"   
"I can tell," Suki said smiling. "I'm sorry I ran, it's just... that was the first thing Ozuma said to me and it brought back memories, and I could just picture Tala as Ozuma. I didn't know what to do and I ran..." She finished weakly.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hilary whispered.   
"It's okay, you didn't know. None of you knew." Suki said looking down at her pillow.   
"We thought you had run away!" Kenny said breaking the silence.   
"Well, I thought I better be a good girl and stay in the school grounds," Suki snorted. They all exchanged smiles and put on some music.  
  
"I just remembered, the others are looking for you!" Kenny said jumping up.   
"Oh yeah!" Hilary gasped.   
"We should go find them to tell them that we found you." They all agreed and left to go and find them, leaving the music on...  
  
First, they went to the forest. Suki was too scared to go near it now, and lingered behind with Kenny. Shortly they came back with Max and Tyson.   
"Why did you run off Suki?" Max asked staring at her. She told them why and they, like the girls, apologised.   
"It's okay, don't worry about it!" Suki said smiling.   
"We should go get the others," Mariam said getting faster. They nodded in agreement and walked towards the river.  
  
When they finally arrived there, they found Kai, Ray and Tala sitting by the edge of the river. They all sat in silence, occasionally staring at one another for a split second, then returning their gaze on the water.   
"Hey guys! We found Suki!" Tyson called to them. Suki walked to Tala and apologised.   
"I'm sorry for running like and looking at you as if you were an alien or something..." Tala laughed at this before she carried on. "It's just, that was the first thing Ozuma said to me and it brought back some memories and I'm... sorry." She didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to tell him that she could picture him as Ozuma, cos she didn't want to get him angry or upset at all.   
"That's okay, I'm sorry too, I should have known." Tala replied smiling sympathetically.   
"No it's okay, you couldn't have known," And before he could say another word, she hugged him. Tala was a bit shocked at first, but hugged her back. Ray and Kai were furious. Kai managed to keep his blank expression, but Ray couldn't and stormed off. Tyson sighed.  
"Someone is always doing that!" 


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting with Ozuma, again

**New Beginnings, New Love**  
  
_Damn it! I keep on forgetting to write this. I do not own beyblade or any of their characters, apart from my own added ones.  
_  
**Chapter 10**  
  
Mariam, Mariah, Hilary and Suki let the boys go and find Ray. They were too tired and fell asleep almost straight away. They didn't even have their usual gossip before turning in.   
Meanwhile, in the boys dorm Ray was so annoyed at Tala that he was punching his pillow out of anger. Tyson and Max were consumed in a video game and didn't really mind Ray punching his pillow, as long it didn't distract them. Kenny was busy on his laptop with Dizzi, but Kai looked at Ray. He wasn't concerned, but was wondering why Ray was so angry. Usually Ray was the calm one of the group, but something had made him really angry. He walked over and sat on the other end of Ray's bed.   
"What's the matter?" Kai said bluntly.   
"Nothing," Ray replied taking another punch in his pillow.   
"Don't be a baka, something is obviously wrong." Kai stated. After taking a couple more blows at the pillow, Ray gestured Kai to follow him outside.  
  
Now that they were outside they could talk more freely.   
"So what's the matter?" Kai said frowning.   
"It's Suki..." Ray said looking down at the floor.   
"Why? What's she done?"   
"Nothing, nothing. It's just that whenever I see her with Tala, it makes me so angry. I just want her so badly but I don't want her to think I'm just trying to get in her pants." Ray finished. He was still looking down at the floor and a bright red blush had crept its way up into Ray's cheeks.  
"Uh... If you try to gain her trust first, then maybe she won't think that," Kai said turning to the door. He was just about to enter before Ray spoke again.   
"I know you like her Kai."   
Kai stood there wide eyed from a second, and merely grunted before entering the dorm.  
  
The next morning, it was school, yet again. Mariam, Mariah, Hilary and Suki got up very early to get their hair and make-up done especially nice. The next 5 days are the main time that everyone will be getting dates to go to the dance on Friday and none of them had dates, yet. When they were ready and dressed, amazingly, they were running late!   
"Come on, we'll be late if we don't leave now!" Hilary said starting to panic.   
"Don't worry about it Hil, who cares if we're a little late?" Suki said casually. They all hitched their skirts up a bit more than usual today and left to go to their homeroom.   
  
They all strode in room 192 as the register was being taken.   
"Sorry we're late sir..." Mariam said sitting down in her normal seat next to Max.   
"Yes, yes try to be earlier in the future," He said eyeing the girls with great pleasure as they sat down. He continued with the register and looked up slightly as he said each of the girls names.  
'Pervert,' Most of the class thought to themselves. Everyone new that Mr Hanningman was the most pervertive teacher in the school and didn't take much notice of him anymore. Mr Hanningman preferred it this way, except when they refused to listen to him when he was trying to teach. When the bell rang, they all hurried to their next lesson; not wanting to have to listen to Mr Hanningman anymore. The girls at the front, trying to get away from his pervertive stares.  
  
Their next lesson was maths, all of the Bladebreakers and Mariam, Mariah and Hilary were in this class. They sat down and listened to the teacher drone on about algebra. None of them, except Hilary, were paying attention. The girls 'new looks' had given them much attention from boys as they were almost constantly staring at them. Many of the boys had asked them to the dance, but thankfully for the Bladebreakers, they had refused every one of them leaving the boys looking quite hurt.  
  
When the day was over, some boy was trying to get Suki's attention and she didn't even notice Tala walking right in front of her, until they crashed. Suki rebounded backwards with such force that she fell backwards on the floor. She laid there for a minute or so and sighed heavily. Tala laughed and looked down at her.   
"Watch where you're going Tiny!" He said laughing. She growled in response and got up.  
"Umm Suki?" Tala said as she turned to walk away.   
"Yes Tala?" She replied, still not turning to face him.   
"Doyouwannagotothedancewithme?" He said in one breath. She turned to face him.   
"Err... sorry what?" She said with a confused look on her face.   
"Do you want to go to the dance with me..?" He said looking hopeful. Suki thought about this for a minute before answering.   
"Okay."   
"Phew! Great. I'll see you on Friday then." He said smiling widely. Little did they know they were being watched by more than one person. Kai and Ray had both been eavesdropping on their conversation and were both livid with what they just heard. They managed to suppress their anger as the bell for the next lesson rang.  
  
At the end of the day the 9 teens returned to their dorms. Suki and Mariam were quite happy as they watched TV, unlike Mariah and Hilary.   
"Why are you two so happy?" Mariah said suspiciously.   
"I'm going to the dance with Tala!" Suki squealed.   
"I'm going to the dance with Max!" Mariam squealed just after. They were both ecstatic and starting talking about the upcoming Friday.  
  
"Hmph, I'm not going with anyone yet." Mariah said moodily.   
"But loads of boys asked you..." Hilary said.   
"Yeah, but I want to go with someone else, but I don't know if they will ask me."   
"Oh, who is it?" Hilary asked eagerly.   
"Umm... it's Ray" Mariah said in a barely audible voice.   
"What?" Mariam asked.   
"It's Ray! Ray Kon!" Mariah almost shouted. Mariam, Hilary and Suki sat there shocked. They had never realised that she had liked Ray.   
"Don't worry Mariah, we'll get him to ask you. Unless you want to ask him?" Suki added staring at Mariah. Mariah's eyes widened at the last part.   
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You can get him to ask me." She said smiling nervously.   
"Okay," She laughed.  
  
In the boys room, they were talking about the same upcoming events.   
"I'm going with Mariam," Max said proudly.   
"Well done Max," Tyson sarcastically.   
"Just cos I have a date and you haven't!" Max said cheerfully.   
"So what if I don't? Maybe I don't want to go to the stupid dance... Ever think of that?" Tyson said superiorly. Max snorted at his answer.   
"No, cos you don't want to go to the dance that you've been mentioning about nearly all of last week."   
"Errr.. uh.. umm. Shut up," Was all Tyson could get out.  
  
Ray and Kai were too preoccupied in their own thoughts to listen to Tyson's and Max's petty squabbles. They were too busy thinking about Suki and Tala .   
'How can she go with Tala? He's nearly as bad as Ozuma!' Ray thought furiously with himself. 'She should go with me, I'm much better for her than him.' Kai on the other side of the room was thinking more or less exactly the same.   
'Damn Tala, Damn him to hell. I was going to ask her, but Tala had to show up.' Kai growled out loud of his anger and stormed out the room.  
  
He took his usual path towards the river and sat down by the edge. His scarf flowed out behind him in the breeze. He wondered whether he would find Suki there, but guessed that the girls wouldn't let her out alone, not now with Ozuma out there. It was nice and peaceful listening to the water. He could hear rustling in the trees and turned around to see who was there, but a fist connected with his face. Kai heard a cold laugh and looked up to find Ozuma looking over him.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled up at him.   
"I thought it was pretty obvious by now," Ozuma replied coolly.   
"Suki is well protected, you can't harm her." Kai snarled whist straightening up.   
"There are other ways of getting her..." Ozuma trailed his sentence off. They both glared at each other until Kai broke the silence.   
"Leave and don't come back Ozuma." Kai said bluntly.   
"And why would I want to do that? I believe there is a dance coming up this Friday, now why would I want to miss out on all the fun?" Ozuma smiled evilly before turning away and leaving Kai standing there.  
  
He was going to get her at the dance. Kai started to panic a little and raced back up to the school. He didn't want to tell the others of what he had just witnessed because he didn't want them to get worked up over nothing, especially Suki, but he might need their help keeping Ozuma away from Suki. All he had to do was keep a close eye on Suki during the dance and make sure Ozuma is nowhere in sight. Simple.  
  
When he arrived back at the school he saw the others, minus Suki, sitting out on the field and walked over to them.   
"Where's Suki?" He asked.   
"She's in detention with Mrs. Crabtree," Mariah said matter-of-factly.   
"Good," Kai said distractedly. "I talked with Ozuma just now and he's going to get Suki at the dance."   
"Really?" Hilary gasped.   
"Yeah, and I need you lot to keep an eye out for him on Friday." Kai replied. They all nodded in agreement.   
"Good," Was the last thing Kai said before walking off to the school.  
  
He was walking down the corridors until he only just noticed the pain in his jaw. 'Damn it,' he thought to himself. Up ahead he could see Suki walking towards him with her hand over her mouth.   
"Oh my god Kai, what happened?" She asked him worriedly.   
"Uh... nothing. I just walked into a branch out in the forest." He felt a pang of guilt swoop over him as he spoke to her. He didn't like lying to her, so he looked at the floor as he said it. She reached over and took his hand away from his face. It was pretty swollen and a purple bruise was appearing almost instantly. She ran the outside of her finger over it gently staring at his chin attentively.  
He could tell she knew he was lying, but she didn't bring it up at all. He was staring at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her finger felt warm as she grazed it over his chin.  
"Hmm, that's pretty bad," She said still gazing at him.   
"Yeah, damn forest," Kai replied. Suki winced slightly at hearing the word 'forest', as it still brought up painful memories.   
"The others are on the field if you wanna go see them," Kai said breaking the silence.   
"Oh thanks, but I'm gonna go to my dorm." She smiled and turned away. He continued to stare at her back and to his surprise she turned round.   
"You can come too if you want..." She smiled before returning to her dorm. Thankfully, his legs has answered for him and followed her. He couldn't talk properly after she looked at him like that, it was like his tongue had turned to jelly. 


	11. Chapter 11: Battling, crying and losing

**New Beginnings, New Love  
  
Chapter 11**  
  
Later on in the evening, Kai left Suki's dorm and returned to his own. It had been an hour since she had asked him whether he wanted to join her, and he couldn't believe what just happened, or nearly happened. He laid on his bed, waiting for the others to return. Eventually they appeared but Kai was already asleep by the time they had arrived.  
  
In the girls dorm, Suki was still playing on the xbox, now against Hilary. Suki was winning and Hilary was getting very frustrated at this. She was very competitive and hated losing.   
"Oh yeah! I rock at this game!" Suki gloated.   
"Hmph," Hilary pouted. She was good at science and maths and stuff, but not at Tekken 4. Mariam and Mariah were getting into bed and insisted that Hilary and Suki should too.   
"Come on, it's nearly midnight and we've got school tomorrow." Mariam said yawning and getting into bed.   
"Alright, alright." Suki said before joining the others.  
  
Both the boys and girls woke up late the next morning. It wasn't until 8am that the Bladebreakers finally heard their alarms beeping madly in the background. Even Kai had slept in! The girls had faired no better, they had woken up only minutes before the boys and were rushing round frantically getting ready. They all only just managed to get to their lessons on time.  
  
During their first lesson, English, Mariam and Suki were formulating a plan to get Ray to ask Mariah to the dance on Friday. It was already Tuesday and they only had 4 days left to convince him.   
"Why don't we ask him whether he likes Mariah in that way, and if he does then we can get him to ask her." Mariam said to Suki in that back of the classroom.   
"Yeah, but what if he says he doesn't?" Suki replied.   
"Hmm... Why don't we ask him for Mariah, but don't tell her that we asked him for her." Mariam said in one breath.   
"Yeah we could try that, but what if he rejects her? Then Mariah's left looking stupid without her even knowing it..." Suki said sadly.   
"You're a right little ray of sunshine today aren't you?" Mariam said sarcastically.   
"Naturally. Why don't we try both and see which one works out, okay?" Suki said glaring at Mariam.   
"Fine."  
  
At the front of the class room, Tyson was getting really nervous about the dance. He still hadn't got anyone to go with yet.   
'I really want to ask Hilary,' He thought to himself. 'But I know she doesn't like me in that way and she'll turn me down. Ugh... this is so complicated!' He stared at Hilary who was getting on with her work eagerly. He sighed before continuing with his own work.  
  
When the bell rung signalling the end of the lesson, Mariam and Suki decided to put their plan into action.   
"C'mon, we need to go and find Ray." Suki muttered to Mariam as they snuck down the corridor. It was now break and they new Ray always went straight to the refectory. They were looking very suspicious, tip toeing down the corridor and whispering random comments to each other. At last, they spotted Ray standing in the queue with Tyson. Quickly, they grabbed his arm and dragged him aside.   
"Are you going with anyone to the dance on Friday?" Mariam asked hurriedly.  
  
"Err... no," Ray answered.   
"Good." Suki said looking over her shoulder. She didn't want Mariah to walk in on them when they were trying to ask Ray out for her.   
"Umm.. how much do you like Mariah?" Suki asked casually, as though it was something they bought up everyday.   
"What do you mean?" Ray asked suspiciously.   
"Do you like her more than a friend?" Mariam butted in, she was starting to get impatient and wanted him to give a straight answer. "Hurry up."   
"No..." He replied.   
"Oh, umm. Do you wanna go to the dance with her, just as friends?" Mariam added as she received a shocked look from Ray.   
"Err, okay?" Ray said looking very unsure. The girls faces cracked into grins of relief before they spoke again.   
"Good, but you can't tell her that we asked you okay?" Mariam said forcefully.   
"And you have to ask her to go with you, alright?" Suki said glaring at him.   
"Okay..." Ray answered. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of them as he remembered what they did to Tyson and Max. He wasn't really in the mood for being a slave for the rest of the school year. The girls turned on their heels and left Ray standing there.  
  
When the day was over, they all retired to their dorms. Mariah came rushing in a bit later with a huge grin plastered over her face.   
"What's got you so happy?" Hilary asked. Mariam and Suki knew why she was in such a good mood.   
"Ray just asked me to the dance!" She squealed at the top of her voice. "He just stopped me in the corridor and asked me out of the blue!" She started to dance round the room as she was so pleased. The other girls watched her amused for a while before getting on to work with their homework until someone knocked at the door. Mariah ran over, full pelt, hoping it was Ray. But to her disappointment it was Kai.   
"Suki, we're training tonight, meet us at the beydishes when you're ready." Kai looked at the ground whilst saying this. Neither of them had looked each other in the eye since the night before. She nodded in agreement and went to get changed out of her school uniform. 10 minutes later she left her dorm and made her way to the beydishes, little did she know she was being watched.  
  
"Hey guys," Suki said as she walked over to the rest of the team.   
"Hi," They all chanted back, except Kai who merely grunted.   
"We're going to have a mini tournament," Kenny started. "Tyson and Max will battle and Ray and Suki will battle, and the two winners from that round will battle, and who ever wins from that round will battle Kai, okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement apart from Tyson.   
"How comes the winner battles Kai?" Tyson moaned to Kenny.   
"Because at the moment Kai is the strongest member on the team because he has put the most practice in, unlike you Tyson." Kenny answered raising his eyebrow. Tyson scowled at Kenny before turning to his battle with Max. The 4 teens stood in position ready to launch their blades.  
  
"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!"   
They all launched their blades into the dishes and attacked their opponents brutally. In the end, Max and Suki were victorious. After a 15 minute break, Max and Suki returned back to the beydish and prepared to launch their beyblades.   
"Flareon!"   
"Draciel"   
It was over in a second. Suki had caught Max off guard and knocked his blade out of the dish.  
"Damn it, good game I guess!" Max said cheerfully.   
"Yeah," Suki giggled.   
'She looks beautiful when she laughs...' Ray was thinking distractedly with a dreamy expression on his face, not noticing Kenny's hand moving energetically in front of his face. Now it was Suki's and Kai's turn to battle. They walked over to the dish and held out their blades ready to go.   
"Good luck Kai," Suki said smiling mischievously.   
"You too Tiny," Kai smirked. They both launched their blades so forcefully into the dish, they nearly flew out the other side. Luckily, both bladers managed to keep control and both blades attacked each other viciously. Kai and Suki wasted no time in calling out their bit beasts to help them.   
"Dranzer!"   
"Flareon!"   
Both beasts erupted from their blades and fought savagely against one another.   
"Dranzer, Flame Sabre!" Kai called to his bit beast. Suki laughed evilly in her head as she planned her next move. Through the cloud of smoke and fire, a blade was thrown out of the dish and hit a near by tree with such force, the tree toppled over and landed right over Suki. Through the dust, a dark figure stood in between the branches, perfectly fine. The boys sighed in relief and ran over to see if she was all right. Suki bent down a picked something up and smirked.  
  
"I believe this is yours," Suki said handing Kai his blade before retrieving her own from the dish. The attack ring shattered as the blade was placed in his hand. Kai stared at his blade not believing what just happened.   
'I lost? And to a girl?' Kai thought to himself and frowned.   
"Look who's moody now cos they lost to a girl!" Tyson snorted as he went over to see Kai's blade.   
"Sorry about your attack ring Kai," Suki said walking over to him and inspecting his blade, her fingers grazing his hand slightly as she picked it up. A slight tinge arrived in Kai's cheeks, but it was so small no one noticed, thankfully.   
"Woah, you're gonna need a new attack ring Kai, I'll put one on for you now." Kenny said whilst taking Kai's blade and walking back up to the school talking to Dizzi about the battle.  
"That was some battle!" Max said excitedly. Both Kai and Suki grunted in response and walked back up to the school.  
  
The next couple of days went extremely quickly, and at last it was Friday. Hilary was whining because she still hadn't got anyone to go to the dance with yet.   
"I can't go alone, I'll look like a right idiot if I do!"   
"Don't worry Hilary, you'll find someone to go with tonight and if you don't, we won't leave you on your own for the whole night!" Mariam said soothingly to Hilary trying to calm her down.  
"Hmm, I spose. Thanks guys." Hilary said before going for a walk. She walked down to the field and sat in the shade of a nearby tree. She put her head in her hands and started to sob.   
  
'No one's ever gonna ask me!' Hilary thought to herself and started to cry even more.   
"Hilary? What's wrong?"   
Hilary looked up and saw Tyson standing over her looking concerned.   
"I don't have a date for the dance tonight and I'm gonna have to go alone!" Hilary cried and wiped her eyes.   
'Perfect,' Tyson thought and smiled to himself.   
"What's so funny!?" Hilary exclaimed looking at Tyson's expression.   
"Nothing, sorry." Tyson replied becoming very interested in his shoes. "Err, Hilary?"   
"Yes Tyson?"   
"Will you go to the dance with me?" Tyson said still looking at his shoes.   
"Yes!" Hilary squealed and hugged Tyson. He sighed in relief and hugged her back.   
"I'll pick you up later tonight then!" He said cheerfully and winked at her before escorting her back to the school.  
  
At 4.00 the girls went back to their dorm to get ready for the dance.   
"You need 2 hours to get changed?" Max called as they retreated back to their dormitory. The girls took no notice and proceeded to their room. An hour and a half later, the boys went to get ready as well.   
"Who's everyone going with?" Tyson asked the boys as he was buttoning his shirt.   
"I'm going with Mariam," Max said proudly.   
"I'm going with Mariah," Ray said not as boldly as Max. It was great to be going with Mariah, but he would have preferred it if he could have been going with Suki.   
"So who are you going with them Tyson?" Max asked.   
"Hilary," Tyson replied simply.   
"I see. What about you two?" Max asked turning to Kenny and Kai.   
"Err... well, I'm going with Dizzi." Kenny said rather sheepishly and blushing a lot. The others burst out laughing, even Kai had to suppress a snicker. Kenny placed a flower on the top of his laptop lovingly.   
"Looks great chief! Well, that's what I'd be saying if I could see it." Dizzi said in an amused tone.   
"So Kai, who are you going with?" Ray asked, but he got no response. "No one eh? Don't worry about it bud," Ray said cheerfully.   
"I don't care about getting a stupid date, I don't even want to go to this crappy dance." Kai snapped and left the room.  
  
At 6.00pm, the remaining boys left their dorm and went down into the entrance hall and waited for their dates. Kai was already down there waiting with Tala. The rest of the Bladebreakers joined them and waited patiently for the girls to meet them. They were all wearing black tuxedos and shiny black shoes. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the girls came into view. They all glided down the stairs looking equally beautiful.  
  
Mariam was wearing the long pastel blue dress with a slit up the right hand side and long flowing sleeves. Her hair was down and she had taken her head band off to let her hair dangle limply over her face. Hilary was wearing the sleeveless, short blood red dress with came half way between her thighs. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a couple of strands littering her face. Mariah was wearing a medium length pink sleeveless dress with a very low back to reveal her trimmed figure. Her hair was half up half down, held up with a pale pink ribbon. Suki was wearing a long black, low cut dress with slits up both sides which showed her legs when she walked elegantly down the stairs. Her hair was down and she had a midnight blue flower placed in just over her right ear. All their dresses complimented their figures, a lot.  
  
The boys stood there stunned as they stared at the 4 teens walking over to them.  
"Like what you see?" Suki smirked as she stopped in front of the boys.   
"As a matter of fact yes," Tall stepped forward and kissed Suki's hand making her blush slightly.  
"Come on let's go!" Mariam said excitedly. She clutched onto Max's arm and led the way in. Hilary and Tyson walked side by side, not sure whether to link arms or hold hands or something. Mariah linked her arm with Ray's and literally dragged him into the hall. Tala and Suki entwined their fingers elegantly and followed the others into the hall. Kenny and Kai walked in after the 'happy couples'. Kenny was talking to Dizzi whereas Kai was scowling at anyone and everyone.   
'This is going to be a long night.'


	12. Chapter 12: At the dance

**New Beginnings, New Love  
  
Chapter 12  
**  
As the teens entered to hall, they had to take a double take. It looked completely different. The chairs that were usually filed out in even rows across the hall had vanished, a stage was now at the right end of the hall where a band was playing and an endless table full with food and drink was sprawled against the wall by the windows. Tyson let out a squeal of excitement after seeing the food and started to make his way over to it, but Hilary grabbed his arm and made him follow her to the dance floor.  
  
Many dancing couples were spaced out across the floor, swaying to the beat of the music. They all went to dance, even Kenny and his laptop, but Kai sat at the side, alone, looking at for any signs of Ozuma. Kai sighed heavily and wanted the night to end, unfortunately he had only been there for 5 minutes.   
"KAI!" A tall blonde shouted as she ran towards Kai. "Oh Kai, you've got to dance with me, come on!" She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him onto the dance floor but he was too strong for her.   
"Let go of me," Kai threatened giving her a death glare.   
"Oh come on Kai I know you want to. After all, who can resist me?" The girl said grinning widely.   
"Me for one, now let go of me or I'll make you." Kai growled at her. She finally got the message and retreated back to her friends.  
  
Tala who was looking over Suki's shoulder had witnessed the little scene and couldn't help but laugh out loud.   
"What's so funny?" Suki asked suspiciously.   
"Don't worry," Tala replied shaking his head slightly. Suki shrugged and continued to dance. The song changed and it was a slow dance, an incredibly slow dance. Suki locked her arms around Tala's neck whilst he tightened his around her waist. Max, Mariam, Ray and Mariah were doing the same, but Tyson and Hilary were having a little trouble. Tyson's gaze was constantly on the buffet table and every now and then he would lurch forward to it but Hilary grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back.   
"Once you dance properly you can go get something to eat," Hilary said narrowing her eyes at Tyson's greediness. "It will still be there by the time this song is over."   
Tyson moaned and finally started dancing properly with Hilary. Kai scowled at Tala as he and Suki danced past him not taking any notice of him what so ever. Tala noticed his glare and moved a little faster to get past Kai.  
  
On the other side of the room Ray was looking for any signs of Suki, but found none and turned his gaze back to Mariah again. She was babbling on about something to her but he wasn't really paying attention it.   
'Will she shut up?' Ray thought to himself. 'How can she move her mouth so quickly?' And without warning, Ray leaned in and brushed his lips against Mariah's leaving her dumbstruck.  
'Did Ray just kiss me!?' Mariah thought excitedly to herself. She was making a mental note to tell the girls later.   
'Did I just kiss her!?' If his mind had feet, it would be pacing all around his head. Before he could think anymore he could feel Mariah's lips pressed up against his own.  
  
Max and Mariam were already making out and had gone into the corridors for a little more privacy. Kai had seen them exit, still kissing passionately and snorted silently at their foolishness. Kai had the strangest feeling that he was being watched but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind as Suki had wandered over.   
  
"So Kai, you wanna dance?" Suki said lazily tilted her head waiting for an answer. Tala was off dancing with the blonde that had asked Kai to dance earlier on although he didn't seem that interested in her.   
"I don't dance." Kai said bluntly.   
"Come on, it's a slow dance so you don't have to do much. Just stand there and sway!" Suki replied raising her eyebrows. Before he could answer she had grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. She put her arms round his neck, and he slowly put his around her waist. He could feel himself blush, a lot.   
"Not so hard now was it?" Suki smirked.   
'She looks so hot when she smirks...' Kai thought to himself distractedly. 'What the-? Did I just think that?'   
They continued to dance and they gazed into each others eyes. They were both drowning in each others stares until Kai noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He shifted his eye sight slightly and his heart sank. There he saw Ozuma leaning casually on the wall, staring at them.   
'Oh shit,' Kai thought to himself. 'As long as she stays surrounded by people, she'll be okay.'  
"I'm just gonna go outside for a bit," Suki said turning as the song finished.   
"No, wait! Err..." Kai had started to blush even more now. "Let's dance!" He grabbed her hand and started to dance with her again, every now and then he would glance at Ozuma.   
'What is up with him? Why is he acting so weird?' Suki thought to herself and thought about what happened the previous night.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
"You can come too if you want..." She smiled before returning to her dorm. They both entered her room and sat down.   
"I'll be right back," Suki got up and went in the bathroom, she returned a few minutes later with a wet flannel.   
"This should help." She gently put the flannel onto Kai's jaw and looked at him with concern. "Now, how did you really get this?" Kai was a little surprised at how she refused to believe his story, but admired her for her determination.   
"I was telling the truth, a ran into a branch in the forest," Kai replied trying to sound as truthful as possible.   
"Okay..." Suki replied and turned on the xbox and picked up a controller.   
"Wanna play?"   
"Why not?" Kai picked up a controller and started to play.  
  
After about an hour, Kai had beaten Suki nearly every single time. She pouted and turned to Kai so their noses were inches apart.   
"Looks like you've played this a lot," She smirked.   
"Yeah well, practice makes perfect." Kai said shortly. They both sat there and stared into each others eyes and gradually got closer so their faces were nearly touching until someone crashed through the door. Hastily, they turned to see who had burst in and found Mariah running to her bed and fishing something out from beneath the covers.   
"Oh don't mind me, I'm just looking for..." She ripped back the covers and picked something up. "This!" She waved quickly and left the room. Kai sighed heavily.   
"I better get going," He said whilst getting up.   
"Okay, see you tomorrow." Suki smiled at him and continued to play on the xbox.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Suki wondered what would have happened if Mariah hadn't have come bursting in at that very minute.  
  
As soon as the song had finished Tyson ran over to the buffet table as fast as he could. Hilary sighed in defeat and shortly followed. Max and Mariam had returned from their previous make out session and joined Hilary and Tyson at the buffet table. Many people were starting to stare at Tyson in disgust and were put off their food.   
"Tyson! You're embarrassing yourself and me!" Hilary snapped at him.   
"No ee'm 'ot 'ilary!" Tyson said. They were amazed Tyson could actually pronounce anything with his mouth that full. Hilary shook her head and turned to Mariam.   
"Looks like you and Max are getting along well," Hilary sniggered.   
"Shut up," Mariam hissed making Hilary giggle even more. Mariam's flushed face brightened even more and she looked down hoping Max wouldn't notice her blush.   
"Don't worry Mariam, it looks like Ray and Mariah are getting along as well as you and Max." Hilary said pointing over to them, not able to control her laughter.  
  
Ray and Mariah were standing in the middle of the dance floor with their lips glued together. Ray was enjoying every minute of it and wondered why he hadn't noticed Mariah in this way before. They pulled away, both gasping for breath and blushing furiously.   
"You wanna get a drink?" Ray said breathlessly.   
"Okay," Mariah smiled and was mentally jumping for joy. They walked over to the buffet table and met the others.   
  
"Hello," They both said cheerfully before looking at Tyson and pulling a face of disgust.   
"His stomach is like a bottomless pit," Ray said gaping at Tyson who was still stuffing his face.  
"Where's Kenny, Kai and Suki?" Mariah asked. Hilary pointed in the direction of the stage and saw Kenny holding his laptop at arms length and dancing with it grinning widely. They all laughed at Kenny, even Tyson who managed to spray them all with food. Then they looked over to where Suki and Kai were dancing, and a very annoyed looking Tala.   
"Who knew Kai could dance?" Max smirked.   
"Yeah, Tala doesn't look too happy about it." Ray sad tilting his head to where Tala stood. Ray looked back at Suki and wondered why he was with Mariah instead of her. He sighed and turned back to the others and stared at Mariah for a while.   
'What is wrong with me!? A beautiful girl wants me and I'm too busy drooling over a girl who only likes me as a friend. Man, I'm stupid...' Ray thought furiously to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Tala came over to where Suki and Kai were dancing and insisted he should dance with Suki. They were both talking in what seemed like a code and Suki took advantage of this time to sneak outside. She walked out slowly and leant against the railings and sighed deeply.   
'Beautiful night...' She thought to herself. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly went on end. She felt like she was being watched. She turned round and she became face to face with Ozuma. She managed to gasp before he put a hand across her mouth and one tightly round her waist.   
"No one can hear you now," Ozuma whispered in her ear. She bit down on his hand, causing him to let go in pain and screamed at the top of her voice.  
  
"Yeah well – where's Suki?" Tala said and turned round to see if he could spot her.   
"No idea," Kai mumbled and also looked to see if he could find Suki. He then stared at where Ozuma _was_ standing and a jolt of fear ran through him. They heard a very muffled scream and both their eyes widened in shock.   
"Suki!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Short chapter, I know! Sorry!! Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A lovely cliff hanger ending, Muahahahahaha!!_


	13. Chapter 13: Chaos in the fields

**New Beginnings, New Love  
  
Chapter 13  
**  
"Suki!"   
"You baka, if you hadn't have come over just then and distracted me, I would have been able to stop Suki from going outside!" Kai snarled at Tala.  
"What? You're blaming this on me!? If you would have just let me dance with her then she would have been too preoccupied to go outside!" Tala growled back.   
"Just shut up. We need to find her," Kai said and turned towards the exit. Tala shortly followed.  
  
Across the hall...   
"What was that all about?" Kenny asked as he returned to the group.   
"What was what all about Chief?" Tyson replied staring at Kenny who was very flustered from dancing with Dizzi.   
"Kai and Tala..."   
"Oh, I dunno, but I don't care. FOOD!" Tyson squealed and turned back to the buffet table and continued to stuff his face.   
"Ugh..." Hilary said looking at Tyson. "Maybe they were arguing over Suki, cos she seems to have left." "  
Hmm, Maybe." Max said and quickly grabbed Mariam's hand which made her blush furiously. Ray suddenly realised why they were arguing.  
  
"Oh shit," Ray started.   
"What's wrong?" Mariah asked looking concerned.  
"Remember what Kai told us a couple of days ago? That Ozuma was gonna try and get Suki at the dance?"   
"Yeah..." They all replied.   
"Man, you're slow. Ozuma's got Suki!" Ray said startling the others.   
"Oh no, we've got to go find her!" Hilary cried.   
"No, we can't all go. Some of us will need to stay here in case she comes back." Kenny said seriously.   
"Okay, I'll stay," Hilary said leaning against the table.   
"Me too," Mariah and Mariam both chanted.   
"Yeah, I'll stay too." Kenny said.   
"Okay, come on Max. Tyson you coming?" Ray asked.   
"Comin' where?" Tyson said with a mouth full of food.   
"Err, never mind." Max said and followed Ray out the door.   
"Poor Suki..." Mariam sniffled.  
  
Suki started to scream again for dear life in Ozuma's cupped hand, but all that came out was a muffled yelp. She sighed in defeat and tried to get out of his grasp. Ozuma started dragging her across the endless field.   
"Shut up, and maybe I won't hurt you." Ozuma snarled in her ear.   
"You'd hurt me anyway, whether I came willingly or not you pervert!" Suki screeched back and punched his stomach. Ozuma doubled over in pain and Suki took this chance and managed to get out of his grip. She started to run back to the hall and cursing as she wished she wasn't wearing a dress.  
  
Kai and Tala stood outside the school, seeing if they could spot any sign of Suki, Ray and Max arrived shortly after.   
"Hi, we've come to help you get Suki." Ray said breathlessly. Kai and Tala grunted in response.  
"We've gotta split up," Tala breaking the silence.   
"I'll go towards the river, Kai you go to the fields and Max and Ray go to the forest." They all nodded in agreement and left to go and find her.  
  
Suki ran back towards the school, but wasn't getting very far. It was very marshy and hilly in the fields and every now and then, her heel would sink into the mud and she would be stuck for a few minutes until she could wiggle it out. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ozuma sprinting towards her. She turned back round and started to run as fast as she could, but found that she couldn't run anymore as someone had grabbed her round her waist and spun her round making her scream.   
"Feisty little one, aren't we?" Ozuma chuckled.   
"Get off me," Suki said and started to struggle out from his grasp yet again. But this time he punched her across the face making her moan with pain.   
"No one escapes from me," Ozuma said threateningly.  
  
Kai, who was running across the fields, heard the scream and started to head towards it. It was very dark now and he could only see inches in front of him. He collided with something very hard and fell backwards. Looking up he found that he had ran straight into a tree.  
  
Max and Ray were dodging trees through the forest and were looking frantically for Suki.  
"You see anything yet?" Ray asked looking over his shoulder.   
"No," Max replied. "It would be easier if there weren't so many damn trees and if it wasn't so dark!"   
"Yeah, but nothings ever easy is it?" Ray squinted into the darkness and kept all his senses alert. Suddenly a scream pierced the air.   
"Did you hear that?" Ray asked quickly.   
"Hear what?" Max said looking confused.   
"That scream, it must be Suki. Come on, this way." Ray said getting up and running towards the field. The branches and twigs cut their arms and faces as they ran in the direction of the screams.  
  
Tala walked slowly around the rivers edge, trying to be quiet as possible in case they were near by. It was extremely dark now and he couldn't see where he was going properly. As he walked on, he felt his foot come into contact with something and he fell head first into the shallow river.   
"Argh!" He gasped and scrambled to get out. He got out and leant against a tree, drenched.  
"Damn it," He cursed under his breath. He rung out some of his clothes and started to look again until he heard a scream. His eyes widened in shock and he ran towards the fields where the scream had come from.  
  
"I hope Suki is all right," Mariah said looking at the doors in case Suki came in.  
"Yeah, but she's tough, she'll manage to get away." Mariam said soothingly.  
"Yeah, if not, Kai will come to the rescue like he did last time." Hilary smiled and prayed that someone would find her if she was in trouble.   
"Dizzi, can you scan the school grounds to see whether we can spot Suki anywhere?" Kenny asked his laptop.   
"Sure thing Chief," Dizzi replied happily. "There are 6 people outside in various places on the school grounds. One is by the river, two are coming out from the forest and three are scattered round the field."   
"Hmm, we have no idea who is who!" Hilary said annoyed.   
"Well, she can't be by the river if Ozuma has her, so she is either coming out of the forest or on the field." Kenny said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kai got up gingerly and looked around for any signs of Ozuma or Suki. He saw two figures struggling around in the dark and ran over to them as fast as his legs would carry him.   
"Let go of me!" He heard Suki yell into the darkness.   
"No!" Ozuma snarled back. Kai started to run over to them but collided into another tree, well what he thought was a tree. He looked up and saw Tala sitting on the ground rubbing his head.  
"Ow..." Tala said under his breath. He looked up and found it was Kai who had run into him. They both got up and started to run towards Ozuma and Suki.   
"Suki!" They both called out to her.  
  
Suki turned her tear streamed face and saw two figures approaching them. She couldn't help but smile slightly in relief.   
"Help me!" She shouted to them until Ozuma put his hand to her mouth again. He wrapped his other free arm around her arms so they were pinned to her waist, then he let go of her mouth and took something out of his back pocket. Suki started to scream for help again and she could see who the two running towards them were.   
It was Kai and Tala.   
"Kai, Tala help me!" She started to cry and lowered her head so her hair fell forwards over her face.  
  
Ozuma laughed evilly, which made the hair on the back of Kai's and Tala's necks stand on end.   
"Take one step closer, and Suki gets it." Ozuma said viciously. He held a knife up to Suki's neck which made the boys stop in their tracks.   
"So, are the little heroes going to back off and let their friend live, or will they try to capture me and lose their friend in the process?" Ozuma smiled and looked at the teens for an answer. "So what will it be?"   
"Neither," Kai said through gritted teeth. This made Ozuma laugh more and dangled the dagger threateningly over her chest. Suddenly Max and Ray came charging towards them. Unfortunately, Ozuma spotted them and forced the knife into Suki's stomach. She gasped and fell limply to the floor. The boys rushed towards her and Ozuma took this opportunity to escape.  
  
"Oh no, Suki..." Tala muttered and knelt down beside her and brushed the hair away from her face. Suki looked up at their anxious yet scared faces.   
"Ouch..." She laughed weakly and looked down at her wound. Blood was seeping through the rip in her dress. Tears were trying to force their way through Kai's eyes, but somehow, he managed to keep them back, well at least until he looked away.  
  
They all knelt down beside her and tried to clear up some of the blood, but too much was finding its way out. Kai looked at her pained face and two more tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Here," Ray said stiffly, and handed Tala his jacket to tie round the wound. This stopped the blood a little, but not much.   
"We need to get her back to the school," Max finally said. Kai put his hands under Suki and lifted her with ease.   
"Why do you get to carry her?" Tala frowned.   
"Cos I'm the strongest. Now, let's go." He started to walk back up to the school, with Suki in his arms. He could feel her body getting gradually colder and started to walk faster back up to the school.   
"Déjà vu..." Suki said looking up into Kai's eyes and passed out from the loss of blood.  
  
They walked through the entrance of the school and ran up to the girls dorm. Max went into the hall and beckoned the girls, Kenny and Tyson to follow him.   
"Did you find Suki?" Hilary asked worriedly. Max nodded, but couldn't tell them what had happened to her. He felt that if he opened his mouth, he might start to break down and babble on about nonsense. They reached the girls dorm and opened to door silently. Mariah shrieked and ran over to Suki.   
"What happened!?" Mariam demanded and they started to tell them. Ray sat down on Mariah's bed and put his head in his hands. Mariah sat down next to him and put an arm round his shoulder, comforting him. Hilary had started to sob hysterically onto Tyson's shoulder. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around her and tried to hold back his tears.  
  
Kenny had run out to get the school nurse and returned minutes later with two worried looking nurses who were holding a first aid kit and many bandages.   
"Come on, out. I'm sorry but we will need space to do this." The slightly taller nurse said. "Afterwards, we will need to know what happened so we can notify the police."   
"Like that will do any help," Tala said under his breath remembering the last incident.  
  
They all waited outside for what seemed like hours. No one dared to say a word. Kai couldn't handle the pressure. He got up and turned to leave, but just then the nurses head poked around the door.   
"You can see her now," She said solemnly. "But maybe only a few, she's still weak."   
"Who should go?" Hilary asked softly.   
"I think Kai, Tala, Ray and Max should get to go first seeing as though they saved her." Mariam said. So the four walked in and saw Suki lying on her bed, reading a book as if nothing had happened.  
  
She looked up and smiled at the four teens coming towards her.   
"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. They were a little shocked to see her so happy and full of life, but brushed it aside and carried on towards her.   
"Are you okay?" Tala asked.   
"Yeah I feel fine! Except for when I try to sit up my stomach hurts, but it's nothing." She added looking at their faces.   
"Are you sure you're okay?" Ray said concerned.   
"Yes, really I'm fine." Suki was starting to get a little annoyed with them now and started to read her book again. The boys exchanged looks of concern before talking again.   
"So... what book you reading?" It was the first thing that came to his head.   
"Harry Potter..." She replied distractedly.   
"Oh."   
Kai sat down on the end of her bed and rested his head on his hands. He sighed heavily before turning to Suki.   
"We've informed the police of what happened and you will have to interview them tomorrow down at the station." Kai said bluntly.   
"Oh ok, what time?" She asked peering over the top of her book.   
"11am." He said shortly.   
"Okay thanks."


	14. Chapter 14: The interview

**New Beginnings, New Love  
  
Chapter 14**  
  
The next morning, Suki got up first and was nervous about the upcoming interview with the police. Hopefully, this time they would do something to help. She had a bit of difficulty getting changed and had to wake up Mariah so she could help her.   
"Thanks," Suki said sheepishly to Mariah.   
"No problem. But next time, don't wake me up so early!" She grinned and went straight back to sleep. This woke up Hilary and Mariam and they insisted on getting up and going with Suki to the interview.  
  
At 10.30 Suki, Hilary, Mariam and Mariah left their dorm and started to make their way to the police station and bumped into Kai and Ray on the way.   
"Hey guys, we're going to the police station, you wanna come?" Suki asked.   
"Okay."  
"Why not?"   
They answered and followed the girls. When they finally reached the station, the police were waiting for her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to do the interview alone," A nearby police officer said curtly.   
"Okay," Suki replied and followed them into a small room where a table stood in the middle with two chairs on either sides.   
"Please, sit down." Suki sat down and waited attentively for the detective to arrive. After a couple of minutes, he turned up and sat down briskly on the opposite side of the table.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Winn is it?" The detective asked.   
"Yes sir," She said nervously.   
"Hello, I'm Detective Morris and I will be asking you a few questions about what happened the previous night." He said. Suki nodded in agreement and started answering his questions.  
  
"Where did the attack happen?" He asked whilst getting out a pen and paper.  
"On the fields at the back of my school."   
"Okay, and what school is this?"   
"Yohari Boarding School."   
"What time did this happen?"   
"Around 9 o clock."  
  
The questions continued on like this for another hour, and then he started to ask some questions about the actual attack.   
"And finally, why do you think he did it?" Morris asked gently. Suki took some time to answer. She was thinking about what Mariam, Hilary and Mariah had told her about Ozuma and her bit beast. She was wondering whether she should tell him, but decided against it.   
"I have no idea," She answered politely.   
"Okay. That will conclude our interview. Thank you."  
  
She got up and left the room. As soon as she was out of the door, she burst out crying. That interview had brought back a lot of memories from the previous night that she would have rather forgotten about. Crying so hard made her stomach hurt so much that she had to clutch her stomach from the pain. She looked up and saw Kai, Ray, Mariam, Mariah and Hilary rushing towards her.   
"Suki, what's wrong?" Mariam asked.   
"Nothing... don't worry about it," She replied between short breaths. She tried to smile but failed miserably and broke down crying again.  
"Something is obviously wrong, just tell us." Kai urged her.   
"I said it was nothing!" And Suki stormed off leaving them all standing there wondering at what just happened.  
  
Suki moped around the town and headed off towards the park. She climbed up a tree and sobbed for what seemed like hours until she heard a familiar voice.   
"You can't stay up there forever you know." Suki looked down and saw Kai leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.   
"What do you want?" She asked coldly.   
"First thing, I'd like it if you came down." Kai smirked.   
"And why should I do that?" Suki asked curiously.   
"It's a lot easier to talk to someone when they're not up a tree..."   
"Screw you," Suki climbed higher up the tree and stuck her tongue out at Kai. He sighed and climbed up the tree after her.   
"If you don't come down, I'll have to drag you down myself." Kai said whilst climbing the tree until he was only a couple of feet away from Suki.   
"Then you're going to have to drag me cos I'm not coming," Suki crossed her arms and tried to climb higher, but there were no more branches she could grip onto.   
"As you wish." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, then flung her over his shoulder.   
"Ugh... do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? People can see up my skirt, put me down!" Suki yelled in his ear.   
"When we get to the bottom I'll put you down." He said as he reached the branches to cling onto to lower himself to the ground. He loosened his grip on Suki and put her down gently on the ground.  
  
Suki smirked before running off in the park.   
"Damn it," Kai said to himself and ran off after her. Luckily, she couldn't run that fast as her wound prevented her from going full pelt. Suki dodged past the children and trees until a pair of hands had found their way around her waist.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Suki looked over her shoulder and saw Ozuma sprinting towards her. She turned back round and started to run as fast as she could, but found that she couldn't run anymore as someone had grabbed her round her waist and spun her round making her scream.  
  
"Feisty little one, aren't we?" Ozuma chuckled.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Suki clamped her eyes shut and held her hands over her face so no one could hurt her. Kai realised what she was doing and held her close to him and whispered in her ear.   
"Don't' worry, I'm not going to hurt you."   
Suki smiled slightly at the comforting words and looked up at Kai. He was smiling down at her. Gradually their faces got closer and closer until their noses were inches apart, again. They leaned in even further and were soon locked in a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
Kai was in total bliss and didn't want it to end, but Suki pulled away and they both stared into each others eyes.   
"We better get back to school..." Suki said breaking the silence and turning her eye sight in the opposite direction and started to walk back to the school.   
"You coming?" She turned and asked, smirking. Kai literally melted at the way she looked at him, but nodded and followed. He didn't understand this girl, but he was going find out.  
  
Back up at the school, Mariah, Mariam and Hilary were wondering why Suki had gotten so mad. Suddenly Suki came bursting through the door shortly followed by Kai.   
"Hi guys, sorry for being moody like that earlier." Suki said to them.   
"Don't worry about it," Hilary said and hugged her. Mariam and Mariah followed suit and hugged her too.   
"I'm gonna go train for a bit, bye." Suki picked up her blade and exited with Kai.   
  
"He's so fallen for her," Hilary said out of the blue.   
"Yeah, I think he's spoken more to her in the last couple months than he has ever to any of us in the time we've known him..." Mariam said shaking her head.   
"Yeah and not to mention every time he looks at her, his eyes bulge and he has a dreamy expression on his face." Mariah giggled.   
"Yeah like whenever you look at Ray," Hilary snickered.   
"Well what about when you look at Tyson?" Mariah retorted.   
"Suki told you!?" Hilary shouted to her. This made Mariah and Mariam laugh.   
"No, it's just so obvious." Mariam stated.   
"Yeah well, you can talk, what about when you look at Max, eh?" Hilary said raising an eyebrow.   
"That's different..." Mariam said looking around nervously. All the girls giggled at themselves and left to get some lunch.  
  
Suki launched her blade into a dish and started to train vigorously. Kai launched his blade into the dish next to hers. He only did this to have an excuse to look at her. He stared at her as she called instructions to her blade, not noticing someone calling out to him.   
"Kai! Hey Kai! Can you hear me?" A tall blonde girl came rushing over to them. She stopped right next to Kai and looked in the direction he was staring.   
"Why are you looking at her?" She said in disgust.   
"What? Shut up Yoko," Kai said not turning to her. Yoko narrowed her eyes and put arms around Kai's neck.   
"Come on Kai, let's go inside and leave this whore." That last comment had made Suki really angry. She called back her beyblade and walked over to Yoko.   
"What did you call me?" Suki said icily.   
"I called you a whore, do you need a hearing aid or something?" Yoko replied.   
"No actually I heard just fine, but you won't be able to soon because I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." Suki glared at Yoko who stared back wide eyed. Suddenly, Suki grabbed Yoko's hair and put her into a head lock.   
"Ow! Get off me bitch!" Yoko screeched.   
"Now why would I want to do that? I'm having so much fun," Suki said sarcastically and made the head lock tighter so Yoko could barely breathe.   
"Argh, let... go, you're... going to... kill... me!" Yoko said pleaded breathlessly. Suki dropped her to the floor and stared down at her with great disgust.   
"Ah, but if I killed you I would be arrested and thrown in jail which would be a great inconvenience. Know who you're talking to next time." Suki threatened and stormed off. Kai looked at Suki's retreating back, amazed, and followed her.  
  
"Hey Suki," Kai called.   
"What?" Suki sighed.   
"I never knew you'd fight over me," Kai smirked at her. Suki snorted.   
"I wasn't fighting over you, I don't tolerate being called a whore." Suki stated. Kai nodded his head in agreement and they walked back up to the school, hand in hand. 


	15. Chapter 15: Attack of the clones

**New Beginnings, New Love  
  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblade characters bla bla bla..._  
  
**Chapter 15  
**  
When Kai and Suki got back to the school, they found a group of people waiting for them. It was Yoko and her 'friends'   
"Hey, there's the bitch that tried to kill me!" Yoko screeched and ran towards Kai and Suki, all her clones followed.   
"Holy shit, it's like attack of the clones..." Suki muttered under her breath. Kai couldn't help but snicker at this remark.  
"What do you want Yoko?" Suki sighed.   
"I want you to stay away from MY Kai," Yoko put a lot of emphasis on 'my'.   
"I am not _your_ Kai, so just fucking leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you." Kai said flatly. Yoko looked devastated.   
"What? I know you want me Kai, I've seen the way you look at me."   
"No I don't," Kai said and put his arm around Suki's waist. "I'm with Suki now so just fuck off." Yoko looked as if she was about to cry and marched right up to Suki until she was a millimetre away from her face.   
"I will get you back for this." She hissed. Suki raised an eyebrow, which made Yoko even angrier, and she stormed off.   
"I never knew we were an 'item'," Suki smirked using air quotes as she said 'item'.   
"Well we are, so get used to it." Kai smiled and brought her into a tight hug.  
  
Back up in the school, Tyson, Max and Ray were in their room playing on the xbox.  
"Suki's hot isn't she?" Tyson suddenly said out of the blue.   
"Yeah..." Max said distractedly.   
"Wait, I thought you liked Hilary?"   
"Oh, I err, do." Tyson started to blush furiously and looked away. "But I can like more than one girl..."  
  
Ray shook his head lightly. 'Typical Tyson,' Ray thought to himself. Although he had to agree with him, Suki was hot and most of the boys in the school thought so too. So they continued to talk about her for a while...  
  
Kai walked Suki to her dorm after their little 'chat' with Yoko to find it empty.   
"You wanna stay for a bit?" Suki asked as she jumped madly on her bed.   
"Okay," Kai replied, eyeing the mattress nervously.   
"That's gonna break if you carry on doing that."   
"That's exactly what Hilary said..." Suki said airily. Kai immediately shut up and sat down on the end of her bed.   
"Will you stop jumping now?" Kai asked impatiently.   
"And why should I do that?" Suki asked smirking and continued to jump around.   
"Because..."   
"Because? That's the best answer you could come up with?" Suki raised an eyebrow.   
"I think because is a suitable answer," Kai said sounding a little amused.  
"Not for me." Suki said bluntly and somehow, managed to jump around even more. Well, until Kai grabbed her that is.   
"What the –" Suki started, but Kai had grabbed her waist and made her tumble back onto the bed and knelt over her so they were centimetres apart.  
  
"If anyone walked in right now, they would get the wrong impression." Suki said trying to be serious. Kai blushed but didn't back off.   
"Well, they're just going to get the wrong impression then aren't they?" Kai smirked and leant down and kissed her. Suki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Fortunately, no one interrupted their make out session and only stopped because Suki wanted to go and get some lunch.   
"Oi, get off me. I'm hungry and I want to get up." Suki said trying to push him off, but he was too big.   
"You're going to have to give me something if you want me to get off." Kai smirked again.   
"I'll give you a kick in your... special area if you don't get off." Suki smiled evilly and Kai quickly got off.   
"Thank you," She said, sticking out her tongue and they made their way down to the refectory.  
  
When they arrived in there, they saw Mariam, Mariah and Hilary and decided to sit with them.   
"Hey guys," Suki said, Kai merely nodded his head and sat next to Suki. The other girls smirked before saying hello.   
"What are you smirking about?" Suki asked suspiciously.   
"Oh nothing!" Hilary said brightly and they carried on with their conversation and after a while, Suki joined in but Kai refused to. Apparently they were talking about 'girly stuff' and didn't want to intrude so he got up and returned to his dorm.  
  
He stood outside for a minute as he heard Suki's name and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.   
"Is Suki going out with Tala?" He heard Tyson ask.   
"Err... I don't know, I don't think so." Max said uncertainly. And continued to beat Tyson and Ray as they were both in worlds of their own thinking about Suki.   
"Yeah she really is something, I wouldn't mind getting a bit of her." Ray said with a dreamy expression on her face. Max sighed.   
"Is that all you ever think about Ray?"   
"No, I think about beyblading too." Ray joked. Kai had heard enough and walked inside and sat by the window. Everyone looked at him and greeted him. He just grunted and sat down and continued to ignore them for the rest of the day until it was dinner.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers went down for dinner, Kai remained in his room but his stomach gave an exceptionally loud grumble and decided to follow shortly after them. The girls were already down there and greeted them with their mouths full of food. Tyson pigged out, as usual, and left everyone else looking disgusted at him. Tala walked by and smiled at Suki and she remembered that she needed to tell him that she was with Kai now and quickly got up and ran after him.   
"I thought you said they weren't together..." Tyson said spraying everyone with food.   
"I don't know!" Max said.   
"Ugh, you two really are dense," Mariah said and smirked at Kai. His eyes widened a little. Did she know?  
  
"Tala!" Suki called to him. He turned round and walked towards her.   
"Suki, what's wrong?" He asked.   
"Oh, nothing. It's just I need to talk to you." She said breathlessly. They walked outside and sat under a tree in the sun.   
"Err, well. Hmm..." Suki started but she couldn't get the words out.   
"What is it?" Tala urged her.   
"Well, umm. I just wanted to tell you that... I - I like you Tala, but only as a friend. I'm so sorry." She finished and looked into his eyes. He looked almost heart broken and this made her extremely upset. He saw this and put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.   
"It's okay, I understand and I hope we can still be friends." (GS: Corny I know..) She pulled herself out of the hug and looked up into Tala's eyes and smiled.   
"Of course." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding." They both walked back up to the school together and went their separate ways to their dorms.  
  
Later that night, the girls invited the Bladebreakers round to watch a movie. It was 2 in the morning and they were watching The Ring. Suki was sitting on the end of her bed, which was closest to the TV, with her legs crossed and staring at the movie, smiling. Max and Mariam were lying on her bed not really paying attention to the movie, Mariah and Hilary was huddled up in the corner of Hilary's bed with the covers over there eyes, Ray was stretched out on Mariah's bed, Kenny was sitting on the floor and making comments about ho unrealistic the film was, Tyson was sitting on the floor next to Kenny eating all the food and Kai was sitting at the pillow end of Suki's bed with his arms crossed. He didn't think the movie was scary at all and was getting quite bored.  
  
Suddenly, the girl came crawling out the TV and Suki gasped and jumped backwards onto Kai. She looked up and grinned at him sheepishly and looked at the TV through the corner of her eyes. Kai didn't mind her being so close to him and smirked.   
"I thought you didn't mind scary films," Kai said raising an eyebrow.   
"Axe murders, Psychos and ghosts I can handle, but little dead girls crawling out of TV's... No way." Suki smiled and widened her eyes in fear and buried her head in Kai's shirt. Humming was coming from the other side of the room and they saw two lumps under the covers. Mariah and Hilary had their eyes clamped tight shut with the covers over their heads and their fingers in their ears and humming so they couldn't hear or see the movie what so ever. The rest laughed at them and turned back to the film. Suki had decided that it was stupid to be scared at something that wasn't real but gripped Kai's shirt very tightly. Ray wasn't watching the film anymore but was looking at Kai and Suki. If looks could kill, then Kai would be dead on the floor.  
  
"Who's up for another film?" Tyson asked eagerly as he looked round the room.   
"As long as it's not scary," A voice said from beneath the covers.   
"Fine, fine. How about..." Tyson flicked through the girls DVD's and shook his head as some of the films he passed. "Jackass?"   
Everyone nodded in agreement and Tyson put on the film. Hilary and Mariah came out from beneath the covers and actually watched this film. After about an hour, nearly everyone was asleep. Mariah and Hilary had fallen asleep first, then Max and Mariah, then Suki and lastly Ray. Tyson was still eating madly and Kai was still watching the film.  
  
Tyson looked up and noticed everyone was asleep. When he looked over at Suki and Kai, he saw that he was still awake and was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Holy crap Kai!" Tyson said in a shouted whisper. "You scared the hell out of me!" Kai smirked and turned back to the film. After about 5 minutes, Tyson fell asleep in all the empty food wrappers. Kai looked down at Suki's sleeping figure and put his arms around her and shortly fell asleep himself.  
  
When Kai woke up, it was 11.20am. When he opened his eyes, he was very alarmed to see he was lying down and Suki was right on top of him with her head on his chest.   
'When I fell asleep, I was sitting up...' he thought confusedly to himself. He shook his head and tried to get up, but he didn't want to wake Suki so he stayed there for a while gazing at her beauty. Gradually, everyone else woke up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.  
  
Mariam grumbled sleepily and was the second from last to wake up, naturally Tyson still wasn't awake yet.   
"Someone wake him up," Kenny said yawning. Hilary shouted at him and kicked him hard in the head, but he just rolled over and started to dribble.   
"Ugh I give up!" Hilary shouted and slammed the bathroom door. Mariah then said that he had missed breakfast, but surprisingly, Tyson still didn't wake up.   
"Hey Suki he fancies you, tempt him into wanting to wake up!" Max said cheerfully. Suki blushed a little and walked over to him. She rolled him onto his back and sat on his belly and whispered in his ear. Immediately he shot up and Suki snickered and sat on her bed.  
  
Everyone sat there amazed at how quickly she got him up; even Kai couldn't get him up that quickly.   
"What did you say to him Suki?" Kenny said astonished.   
"Ahh, that's my secret." Suki smirked. Tyson looked extremely sad and pouted. The boys went back to their dorm to get changed and the girls also got changed after Hilary finally got out of the bathroom.  
  
They all met in refectory whilst getting lunch as they had missed breakfast from getting up so late.   
"What do you wanna do?" Mariam asked eagerly.   
"We could train...?" Ray said uncertainly.   
"Pfft. No way, I'm not in the mood to train." Suki said yawning and resting her head on the table.   
"Why don't we have a party or something?" Mariah squealed.   
"Eh?" Suki said sleepily.   
"And where are we gonna get food and stuff?" Tyson asked.   
"We could steal it from the kitchens," Suki said grinning evilly to the table.   
"Yeah we could get some alcohol too..." Hilary trailed off her sentence.   
"What kind of a school would have stored alcohol in the kitchens?" Tyson snorted.   
"This one," Said a figure behind them.

----------------------------------------------

_A pretty pointless chapter.... Oh well!!_


	16. Chapter 16: Fun at the party?

**New Beginnings, New Love**

**Chapter 16**

_I've been writing another story called 'Demolition Boys And Girl?' so please read it and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankyou. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Everyone looked up at the figure standing there. It was Tala.

"How do you know that the school stores alcohol in the kitchens?" Tyson asked.

"I have my ways," Tala smirked.

"Will you help us get some?" Hilary asked eagerly.

"Only if I can come." Tala said smiling.

"Okay," Everyone, but Kai, replied. Then Tala went into a detailed plan about how they were gonna get it. (lol! sounds stupid, but I don't care!!)

After dinner Tyson, Mariam and Hilary were still in the refectory. Tyson was still pigging out, naturally and the others were watching in disgust. All the dinner ladies were busy cleaning the tables around them. Ray, Mariah and Kenny were waiting outside and Max, Kai, Suki and Tala were sneaking round the back entrance into the kitchens.

"Okay, it should be in that cupboard under the sink." Tala whispered to them and beckoned them to follow him. They opened the door slowly and several bottles were under there but the labels were too dusty to be able to read anything. They each grabbed 2 or 3 bottles and some food and sneaked out the back door and handed some to Ray, Mariah and Kenny.

"Dinner ladies are such baka's!" Ray snorted. They all agreed and Kenny went in to get the others. Reluctantly, Tyson left the refectory.

"Come on, we'll have food later!" Kenny said dragging him out.

When they arrived back at the boys dorm, they dumped everything on the beds. Tyson had already started to eat some of the food and Max had to shut him outside until they were all set up.

"Okay, what music shall we put on?" Mariah asked looking through the CD's.

"Have you got anything by Metallica?" Tala asked eagerly.

"Err... I think so," Mariah frowned whilst searching for the disc. "Here it is!" She put the disc in the player and 'So what?' blasted through the speakers.

"Let me in!!!" Tyson whined whilst pummelling his fists against the door. Slowly, the door creaked open and Tyson sprinted in straight towards the food. Everyone sighed at Tyson's greediness.

When everyone was settled in, they dance and had a bit to drink, talked and had a bit more to drink, danced again and had even more to drink. At about 11pm, nearly everyone in there was pretty hammered and were talking about random crap.

"As I was saying," Tyson said clumsily. "I said to him 'oh yeah?' and he said 'you bet,' and then we were like - rah." Tyson was unable to finish his sentence as he had fallen asleep on Mariam's shoulder. She shrugged him off, making him fall to the floor and walked over to Mariah and Hilary who were talking about something understandable.

Ray and Tala were whispering something in the corner and then sniggering, a lot, Kenny was asleep on his bed and his glasses had slipped down to his mouth. Kai was sitting on his bed and glaring at Max and Suki who were dancing quite closely. After a couple more hours, Mariah made everybody get up and dance and put on a slow song. Everyone picked a partner.

"May I dance with you?" Ray said dropping his glass to the floor unknowingly.

"Of course," Suki replied eyeing the smashed glass. Mariah was a little put out as she saw Ray and Suki slow dancing together, as was Kai. So Mariah went with Tala instead, Hilary went with Tyson and Mariam went with max. Kai stayed on his bed and now started glaring at Ray.

Throughout the song, Ray was pulling Suki closer to him and Suki was letting him do so. They were both pretty much out of it and didn't really know what was going on until they both felt a pair of lips against their own. They opened their eyes and saw that they were kissing!

Kai was mortified and got up and dragged Ray away by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kai growled.

"What did it look like?" Ray said cockily then hiccupping which made him go cross eyed. Suki rubbed her eyes and looked over at Mariah who was on the verge of tears. She saw a flash of pink as Mariah had run out of the room. Hilary walked over to her and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you gonna get with Ray, eh?" Hilary said winking over and over again before passing out on the floor. She looked up and saw Tyson had passed out too, again. Then she looked over at Ray and Kai who was currently threatening Ray with him pinned against the wall. She sighed and ran after Mariah with Mariam.

"Mariah! MARIAH!" They called at the top of their voices. They soon saw her sitting in the courtyard with her head in her hands. She looked up when she noticed their presence.

"What do you want? Want to rub it in my face about kissing Ray?" Mariah cried. "And here I was thinking you were a friend. Guess I thought wrong."

Those last words made Suki want to cry as well, but she fought back the tears and looked directly into Mariah's eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't know what I was doing." Suki looked down in shame and straightened up again. "Please forgive me."

Mariah looked up straight into her eyes. Damn! It was hard to stay mad at the girl. She nodded slowly and Suki gripped her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," Suki said again before they turned and headed back towards their dorm.

When they arrived, it wasn't the most pleasant of scenes. Kenny, Hilary and Kenny had all passed out, Tala was sitting on Tyson's bed staring at the 'conversation' between Kai and Ray. Kai was an inch away from Ray's face and was glaring him right in the eye, threatening him to stay away from his girl. Mariah and Mariam gave Suki a quizzical look and she looked uncomfortably around before running over to Kai to get him off.

"Kai let go of him!" Suki pleaded whilst tugging on his arm in effort to get him to release Ray.

"Get off me," Kai said coldly to her with blazing eyes.

"Not until you get off Ray!" Suki demanded staring as forcefully back. Kai glared once more at Ray before letting him go and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Mariam asked confusedly. Suki sighed before telling them her and Kai had been going out for a while now.

"Oh! I knew he had a thing for you." Mariah smirked. This made Suki blush and she looked at the floor to try to conceal it.

"C'mon, we better clean some of this up." Mariam said looking around at the mess.

"Can't that wait until the morning? Let's go back to our dorm, I'm tired!" Suki yawned and left to go back to her dorm with the other two hot on her heels. They left Hilary there as they couldn't be bothered to carry her to her bed.

The next morning, everyone woke up with head splitting headaches and Kai still hadn't returned back to his dorm.

"Where am I?" Hilary asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was still in the boys room where they were all scattered around sleeping in various places. She got up quickly and returned to her dorm.

"Why did you leave me there!?" Hilary shouted to the sleeping girls. Suki screamed slightly and fell out of her bed.

"Wha-what?" Mariah said in a muffled voice as her head was still in her pillow.

"I said, why did you leave me there?" Hilary said glaring at the girls.

"Sorry Hil, we were just too tired to carry you back and we thought you wouldn't mind." Mariam said, looking at the clock. It was 11.30am on a Sunday morning. She groaned and went to the bathroom to get changed. Hilary sighed and got back into her bed and snuggled down.

In the boys room nearly everyone was still sleeping, except Ray. The last night events ran through his mind. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Suki and that Kai had threatened him!

'Obviously they are going out now,' Ray thought gloomily to himself. He got up and got changed before awakening the others.

When they were all ready they noticed a certain blue haired Russian missing from the group.

"Hey, where's Kai?" Max asked looking around the room. Everyone shrugged in response. "Should we go find him?"

"Nah, he'll make it back okay." Tyson yawned. He couldn't remember much of the previous night, but he remembered passing out after dancing, or something...

Kai trudged around the forest, also thinking about what had happened the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

Suki and Ray were slow dancing along with the others, they were quite close together, a little too close for Kai's liking. He noticed that they were gradually moving closer and closer together, until their lips locked together. Kai sat there mortified not knowing what to do. He couldn't believe this, his girlfriend and his best friend, kissing! Kai walked over angrily and grabbed Ray's collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing!?" he growled.

"What did it look like?" Ray said cockily and then hiccupping which made him go cross eyed. Kai growled at his response.

"Don't go anywhere near Suki, understand me?" Kai snarled at Ray who merely rolled his eyes and fell asleep in Kai's grasp, but Kai shook him vigorously awakening him again.

"Stay away from MY Suki, you got that?" Kai said threatening to Ray before he felt someone tug on his shirt.

"Kai let go of him!" Suki pleaded whilst tugging on his arm in effort to get him to release Ray.

'Damn it, great time to say that? Right when her little fan club were standing right in the door way.'

"Get off me," Kai said coldly to her with blazing eyes.

**END FLASH BACK**

Kai sighed and walked back up to the school. He would have to face them sooner or later.

--------------------------------------------------

Sorry I took so long to up date it but i've been working on 2 other stories now! 'Demolition Boys and Girl?' and 'Hells Angels', so READ AND REVIEW THEM TOO!!!!!!! Don't forget to review this chappie too! I was writing it til 4 in the morning, so i better get some good reviews! ::growls::


	17. Chapter 17: Monday morning, again

**New Beginnings, New Love**

**Chapter 17**

After everyone was ready, they were all eager to get some breakfast – well lunch, as it was now 12.15pm. Tala had gone back to his dorm to get changed and Kai still hadn't returned. They were starting to get a little worried now.

"Are you sure we shouldn't look for Kai? He's been gone a long time now..." Kenny said worriedly.

"Hmm, maybe we should. Why did he storm off anyway?" Max asked. Mariah and Mariam glanced at Suki to see whether she would tell them, but she seemed to be in a world of her own so they went ahead and told them anyway.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!" Tyson said disgusted after hearing that Suki and Kai were going out. "Who would want to go out with him? He's always so moody and distant from everyone."  
Mariam, Hilary and Mariah shifted uncomfortably in their seats as a reply. Tyson shuddered before turning back to his food.

Once everyone had finished their food, they were about to set off to find Kai when they saw him trudging into the refectory with his head down and his hands in his pockets.  
"Kai!" Max yelled motioning him to come sit with them. Kai acted as if he hadn't heard them and carried on walking towards the counter to get some food. Max looked confusedly to the others and they shrugged in response.

"I'll be right back," Ray said quietly before walking over to Kai. The others sat at the table and watched intensely as they saw Kai and Ray talking very – animatedly about something until Kai's knuckles connected with Ray's cheekbone. Ray hobbled back and plopped back down in his seat.

"He's still mad." He said bluntly.

"Oh Ray, are you okay?" Mariah asked frantically and put her can of cold coke on his cheek to soothe the pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think it's best if we stay clear of him for a while." Ray warned the group. They all nodded in agreement, even Suki.

The Bladebreakers, Mariam, Hilary and Mariah left the refectory and Kai, to go back to the boys dorm to clean up. The room was a complete mess. The bed covers were strewn about everywhere, various cans and bottles littered the floor, and clothes were chucked about. They all dreaded having to pick up Tyson's pants – even Tyson!

"Ugh... this is so gross," Mariah said holding her nose.

"Come on. The quicker we get to work, the quicker we'll be finished." Kenny said brightly.

"That is such a corny saying chief..." Tyson said making Kenny blush a little from embarrassment. Mariam walked over to the window and opened the blinds. Light streamed in making everyone squint from the brightness.

"Ah! I'm melting...!" Suki said whilst sinking to the floor and snuggling under some clothes. They all snickered at her last comment before starting to clean up.

"Err, why is there mustard on your pants Tyson?" Hilary said holding a pair of blue boxers with a yellow patch smeared across the front by the label.

"How did you know they were mine?" Tyson asked whilst scratching his head.

"It has your name written on the label..." Hilary said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. A couple nights ago, I had a burger just before I went to bed and I squirted the mustard and missed my burger and it went all on my boxers." Tyson said as his face was reddening with every word. The room burst with laughter as they heard this.

"What?? It's an easy mistake to make!" Tyson said whilst crossing his arms in embarrassment. The laughing died down and they started to clean up again, apart from Suki who was still curled up on the floor under some dirty clothes.

"Hey Suki! Are you gonna help us at all?" Max asked.

"Nope, I'll let you lot do all the work whilst I sleep under some dirty clothes." Suki replied.

"What did your last slave die of?" Mariam snorted.

"Mad cow disease..." Suki said which sounded slightly muffled from under all the clothes. The room rang with laughter again and Tyson had an idea to get Suki up.

"Dog pile!!" Tyson yelled jumped on a big pile of clothes where he thought Suki was.

"Wrong pile..." Suki started. "But you don't have to do it again, I'll get up."

Eventually the room was tidy and everyone looked around at their achievement.

"At last we're done!" Kenny said stretching and flopping down onto his bed. Suddenly the door burst open and a very tired looking Kai was standing in the doorway. Everyone's attention was on Kai now, wondering what he was going to do.

"Practice is in half an hour." He said shortly before exiting and slamming the door behind him. Ray and Suki were feeling very guilty as it was their fault Kai was like this.

The next 30 minutes travelled a little too fast for Suki's liking, she quickly grabbed her blade and followed the other Bladebreakers down to the training dishes. They saw Kai there, already practising and walked over.

"Hey buddy!" Tyson said happily in effort to cheer Kai up. Kai growled as his blade flew back into his hand.

"Get in pairs and train." Kai said coldly and they did as they were told. Ray and Max paired up and Tyson and Suki paired up. Kai walked round, watching them progress in their techniques. Every time he walked past Suki, his heart ached for her and he tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. Eventually, he avoided her so he wouldn't feel the pain.

Suki's emotions took over her as she was battling with Tyson. When Kai stopped walking past her, she felt even sadder.

'He can't even stand to be around me...' She thought miserably to herself. Suddenly, Suki's blade went flying out of the dish and landed at her feet.

"Oh yeah!! I won! I won!!" Tyson was yelling whilst doing a little victory dance. Suki sighed and picked up her blade before replacing it in her launcher.

"You need to train more," Kai said coldly to her. That was the first thing he had said directly to her since last night. Suki nodded in agreement and walked over to an empty dish to train by herself.

Three hours later, Kai signalled that practice was over. Tyson and Max raced back to the school to get something to eat, whereas Kai, Ray, Kenny and Suki stayed. Suki was still practising and Kenny was examining Kai's blade.

"Are you coming back to school?" Ray asked softly to Suki.

"No, I think I'm gonna train for a bit." Suki said not taking her eyes off her blade. Ray sighed before following Max and Tyson back to school. Once Kenny had finished looking at Kai's blade, he too followed Ray so it was just him and Suki left. Kai launched his blade into the dish and started to train as well.

Another two hours passed before Kai returned to the school, and in those two hours, not one of them had uttered a single word to one another. However, Suki remained by the dishes and trained as hard as she could. It wasn't until 11pm until she returned to her dorm.

"Hey Suki, where you been?" Hilary asked.

"Training." Suki said simply as she climbed into bed. They asked no further questions and fell asleep.

The next morning, they had to get up early as it was Monday yet again. It took a couple of seconds for Suki to remember why she felt so awful, until the other night's events passed through her mind like an old movie. She sighed before getting ready for school in her usual white blouse and very short pinafore. (It's like the one Christina Aguilera wears on the Sketchers adverts with the schoolgirl theme, except it's black) The girls walked down to their homeroom and sat in their usual seats, meeting the Bladebreakers who were already in there.

As it was Monday, no one was really awake and didn't bother listening to the teachers morning babble and stared into nothing. Even Hilary wasn't her usual preppy self. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang signalling the start of first lesson.

"What have we got first?" Mariah asked herself with her finger pressed up against her chin, obviously she was thinking hard. "Oh that's right! Double I.T..." She added looking glum.

Mariah had never properly understood I.T and loathed that lesson, as well as the teacher. Their teacher was Mr Hanningman. Suki sighed in annoyance and of sadness. She sat next to Kai and the now broken printer, from when Kai and her were talking, he 'playfully' pushed her into it causing it to fall off the desk and onto the floor. Well, at least she was quite good on computer so she wouldn't get stuck, hopefully...

The others all had Maths, except Kenny who had science as he was in the top sets for everything, being the brain he is. (Not saying it's a bad thing!!) The class filed in quietly and took their normal seats. Suki sat down first in her seat, then Kai and then Mariah who was on the other side of him.

"Right class, do what you started, err... last week." Mr Hanningman said from behind his desk. He never really paid attention to the class and mainly looked at porn on his laptop – well that's what the class liked to think.

Everybody logged on their computers and started to do whatever they wanted. Some were on Msn messaging people on the other side of the classroom, some were playing on games and other stuff. Suki logged onto her Msn account and saw various people online, almost straight away the bottom of her screen flashed indicating that she had a message. No doubt, it was from Mariah.

_Call on me says: Hey Suki!!_

_Goddess of the Night says: Hi Mariah.._

_Call on me says: What ya doin? _

_Goddess of the Night says: I'm just about to go on Kazaa & download some songs, u?_

_Call on me says: Probably the same_

Suki pulled out her Discman and head phones out of her bag and started listening to Eric Prydz new song 'Call on me'. She knew that Mariah loved that song and decided to tease her.

_Call on me says: What ya listening to?_

_Goddess of the Night says: Call on me by Eric Prydz _

_Call on me says: OH MY GOD! I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!!!!! Let me listen to it after you're done!!!_

_Goddess of the Night says: Hmmm... I dunno, I might be listening to it for a while!_

_Call on me says: Oh go on! _

_Goddess of the Night says: Errrrrrr... nah (_If you watch 'My wife and kids' she would be saying it how Michael says it)

_Call on me says: Ugh!!!!!!!!! Screw you!_

_Goddess of the Night says: Yeah I'd screw me too if I was a boy :P _

_Call on me says: Suki you are so gross_

_Goddess of the Night says: Naturally. _

**Suki's POV**

I closed my conversation with Mariah and went on Kazaa to download 'American Idiot' by Greenday. It seemed to be taking forever to download so I started to sing 'Call on me' quietly to myself. I was sooooooooooooooooooo bored it was unbelievable! I turned to see what Mariah was doing only to be looking straight into Kai's eyes. I quickly turned back and turned the volume right up on my Discman. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop staring if I hadn't have looked away just then. Argh!! I need to stop thinking about him!!!!!!!!

**Kai's POV**

I was talking to Bryan on Msn, he was on the other side of the classroom. He's so annoying sometimes, he doesn't shut up! I hate I.T lessons now, there's no one to talk to anymore now that me and Suki aren't talking... I suddenly heard a soft voice coming from my left and I realised it was Suki. I inclined my head slightly so I could hear what she was singing properly, I recognized it straight away. Mariah was constantly playing that song: 'Take on me' or something like that, I can't remember what it's called. She's a really good singer, I sat there for ages listening to her beautiful voice. I took a chance to look at her and after about a second she looked at me too! She quickly looked back to her screen as if it had never happened and turned her music right up. She must either be embarrassed or scared or something... But it was kinda good that she turned away, her eyes are so beautiful I get lost in them sometimes. I need to stop thinking about her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn it!!

**Normal POV**

Kai hastily looked away and started talking to Bryan again.

Meant to live says: Kai 

_Meant to live says: KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Meant to live says: Kai are you listening to me?!_

_Leave me alone says: Wat???? _

_Meant to live says: Why were you ignoring me?_

_Leave me alone says: Cos I was now shut up Bryan_

_Meant to live says: Dude, you seriously need to get over her... you're becoming even more moody – if that's possible _

_Leave me alone says: Shut up, I am over her so just... shut up!!_

_Meant to live says: Yeah, whatever... _

Kai growled at his computer screen and blocked Bryan out of frustration.

'Bryans right and you know it,' A little voice said in Kai's head.

'No he's not so shut up!' Kai snarled back. The little voice laughed before speaking again.

'As you wish, as you wish...'

Kai was getting really annoyed with people telling him that.

* * *

Sorry it took so long!! But I had major writers block, but hopefully I'll get another chapter up almost straight away. Hopefully... well review it and tell me what you think!! Oh, and a little question.

**Should Ray and Mariah get together??**

1.)Yes

2.)No

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18: Declining

**New Beginnings, New Love**

_Sorry it took so long but my compoopular broke down and got a virus bla bla bla...  
But it's all fixed now. Anyway, on with the chapter!!_

**Chapter 18**

When the lessons had finally finished for the day, Kai went straight to the training dishes only to find the person he least wanted to see launching their blade. Suki made no recognition that she had seen Kai walking over, although her heart was throbbing painfully in her chest. She didn't dare take her eyes off her blade and tried to drown out the sounds of him giving instructions to his blade, but failed miserably.

Even though Kai kept a cool exterior, inside he was breaking down. Images of him and Suki kept running through his mind and he couldn't concentrate properly on training.

**FLASHBACK**

_(They're not going out in the flashback)_

Suki sighed as she collapsed into her seat. Kai looked at her and smirked. He knew how much she hated physics and liked to make the experience so much more... enjoyable. Mr Green had started the lesson and the class sat there dully, their minds wandering freely.

As they were taking down notes and Mr Green had turned his back on the class, Kai took this opportunity to scribble all over Suki's page. Suki gasped in mock horror and scowled at Kai who just smirked. Slowly, her hand travelled its way up Kai's back without touching him and without him realising, and smacked him upside the head. Unfortunately, the teacher had turned round that very second and immediately gave Suki a detention.

Kai smirked triumphantly and continued with his work. Suki narrowed her eyes and screwed up a piece of paper and threw it at Mr Green's head and nudged Kai as she was doing it so he looked up. Mr Green whipped his head around and saw Kai not doing his work and presumed it to have been him.

"Hiwatari, detention!" He snapped. Kai scowled at Suki who grinned evilly.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kai sighed as his blade stopped spinning and went down to retrieve it. He sneaked a glance at Suki who was fairing no better in her training. She wasn't putting her full concentration into her practice but her face was unreadable. She looked as if she didn't have any emotions at all. It was more blank than Kai's usual expression.

Suki watched her blade encircle the dish carefully, suddenly she thought of Yoko and the way she was hanging off Kai earlier that day and her blade sped up and began circling the dish even faster. Anger wept through her at the thought of it.

**FLASHBACK**

At lunch, her and Mariah met up with Tyson, Max, Hilary, Ray, Mariam and Kenny outside the refectory.

"Come on let's get in quickly, I'm hungry!" Tyson whined as he dragged the others through the refectory doors.

"Is food all you think about Tyson?" Mariam asked. Tyson either didn't hear this or chose to ignore it. When they were inside Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny went straight to the queue whereas Mariah, Hilary, Suki and Mariam went over to find a table. Immediately Suki's attention went over to the group of giggling girls who were huddled in a little circle.

Slowly, she inclined her head so she could see what was so important and her heart stopped. Standing there was Kai and Yoko who was literally hanging from Kai. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was leaning backwards so she could talk to some bimbo. Although Kai didn't have his arms around her, he did nothing to prevent it either. Suddenly, Yoko pressed her lips up against Kai and started to kiss him intensely. Suki couldn't handle anymore and excused herself and ran straight to the toilets and sobbed her heart out.

'He's forgotten about me already and is going around tongue wrestling with sluts!' She thought angrily to herself as she wiped her eyes roughly.

**END FLASHBACK**

Little did Suki know, Kai had known she was watching him and saw her run out of the refectory. Kai picked up his blade and started to walk back to the school. Suki quickly snapped out of her trance and saw Kai walking back to the school.

'This is my chance... hopefully.' Suki thought to herself.

"Kai!" She called and ran up behind him. He stopped and slowly turned around.

"Kai, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kiss Ray. I-I want to be with... you." Suki said as her voice cracked slightly. Kai couldn't believe this, she was actually apologising.

"Yeah well, I don't wanna be with you." He said coldly and turned back to the school.

"What is wrong with you!? I've apologised, I said I want to be with you, what more do you want!?" Suki asked furiously as her eyes flashed. Kai spun round and grabbed Suki by her shoulders and leant in so his face was only an inch away.

"What I would have wanted was for you to _not_ have kissed Ray!" Kai snarled and let go of her shoulders and walked back to the school.

Suki remained glued to the spot. There was no way he was going to forgive her now. Slowly she followed Kai back to the school, trying to forget what just happened.

When Kai returned to his dorm and ignored Max and Tyson's greetings and sat on the window ledge and looked out over the fields trying to block Suki out of his mind, but again didn't succeed.

'You should have accepted her apology...' Said the little voice in the back of his head.

'Yeah? And what do you know?' Kai replied angrily.

'A lot more than you apparently.' The voice said triumphantly.

'Dranzer, what have I said about interrogating my thoughts!?' Kai snarled

'Err, do it?' The voice said uncertainly.

'Shut up.'

'You just know I'm right. You should have accepted her apology and you two could be back together again.'

'Just shut up!'

'Why are you taking it so bad anyway?'

Kai paused for a minute. Why was he taking it so badly? That's right, she was his first girlfriend and the only girl who had liked him for who he was and not just his looks or the fact that he's a famous blader.

'Never mind.'

'What? No, I wanna know!'

A low growl erupted in Kai's throat and he blocked his voice out of his mind. Fortunately, he actually managed to do that.

When Suki entered her dorm an unpleasant scene flashed in front of her. Mariah was lying down on her bed and Ray was on top of her and they were kissing passionately. Suki sniggered like a little girl when they both looked up both red in the face and she walked back out again.

"We were just kissing!" A voice called to her from inside.

"Yeah whatever!" Suki snorted through the door. "Just don't do anything on my bed. I just had the sheets washed!!"

She heard sniggering and decided to leave them alone, so she went to the boys room. When she knocked, Max answered who was smiling broadly and jumping around a bit. She guessed he was on a sugar high or just very excited...

"Hello Suki!!" He said loudly.

"Hi..." She replied. "Can I come in for a bit? Ray and Mariah are making out and it's kinda disturbing."

"Sure!" Max beamed and welcomed her inside. Tyson was sitting on the floor holding one of the controllers for the xbox, obviously he was in the middle of a game with Max and paused it whilst he answered the door and Kai was sitting on the window ledge staring out over the fields. He hadn't even noticed Suki walk in.

"Hiya Suki! Wanna play?" Tyson asked holding up a third controller.

"Okay!" Suki said brightly and sat down between Max and Tyson.

Max had lost nearly every single game. Because of his sugar high, he thought it would be funnier if he drove his car into the audience; causing his car and the audience to blow up. He laughed hysterically every time this happened. Suki had mainly won with Tyson only seconds away. Kai was still sitting on the window ledge, staring out onto the fields.

'How can he just sit there doing nothing for ages?' Tyson thought to himself.

On the next level it was much harder and a car came out of nowhere and smashed right into Tyson's.

"Ohhhh!!" Tyson whined and put on a sad face.

"Aww! Poor ickle Tyson crashed." Suki sad in a baby voice and put her head on his shoulder lightly. This made Tyson blush heavily and Kai scowl. Even though he wasn't looking at them, he could see their reflections in the window and could see their every move.

"No, no, NO!" Suki screamed at the screen as the same car crashed into hers and caused it to blow up as well.

"You have some serious competitive issues..." Tyson said looking at the petite girl jumping around in frustration.

Suki didn't leave until 10pm that night and bid the boys, minus Kai, good night. When she returned to her dorm it was empty so she decided to go straight to sleep.

* * *

A very very short chapter, sorry!! I didn't know what to write. Thank you for all the reviews, greatly appreciated..

As you can see, Ray and Mariah DID get together!! Sorry for all the people that didn't want them to hook up! lol


End file.
